Summer Time
by Kristin Kreuk
Summary: FIC DEPLACEE   Pendant les vacances d'été, Hermione et Drago vont passer les vacances ensemble comme animateurs dans une colonie de vacances pour moldue. La tension est au rendez-vous.   FIC DEPLACEE
1. On se rencontre

**FIC DEPLACEE SUR PRINCESSRECKLESS ! **

**Résumé** : Pendant les vacances d'été, Hermione et Drago vont passer les vacances ensemble comme animateurs dans une colonie de vacances pour moldue. La tension est au rendez-vous.

Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Juste l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent. Et je tiens à préciser que j'ai modifié les années, et quelques caractères aussi. Et surement d'autres choses à venir !

Je précise aussi, que je n'ai jamais lu les 7 tomes de Harry Potter ( Je vous jure! Enfin qui sait, un jour peut-être je les lirais ) et je n'ai pas encore regardé tous les films sur Harry Potter ( Bon, j'ai regardé 2 ou 3 ou 4 Harry Potter ) . Et là, vous vous dîtes, mais elle connait quoi sur Harry Potter ? Bien, pas grand-chose, mais j'ai su apprécier et connaître beaucoup de choses grâce à plusieurs fictions postés sur FanFiction . (: Bref, donc s'il y a des erreurs... Ne m'en veuillez pas, je ne sais pas tout. Et excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre 1 : ~<p>

_**Dimanche 2 juillet 2012**_

Hermione Granger avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais était triste en même temps.

Cette année, ses vacances d'étés, elle allait les assouvir dans une colonie de vacances en France. Elle allait passer un mois en France, avec des enfants. Son voyage était payé par la colonie. Elle allait manger et être héberger gratuitement ! Elle devait juste animer des animations, parler aux enfants, les réconforter, les rassurer, et être très sympa avec qu'eux. Juste en faisant cela, elle allait gagner de l'argent. Elle était super ravie. Elle allait commencer demain matin.

Le côté négatif qui était triste, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait voir ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Wesley. Elle allait les écrire tous les jours. Ecrire et décrire les moindres détails du paysage et les moindres mouvements qu'elle a fait dans la journée, dans ses futures lettres. Elle ne pourrait pas téléphoner, ni accéder à Internet, ni regarder la télé. En fait, il n'y avait pas de réseau dans cette colonie et les objets " révolutionnaires " étaient un peu interdits.

Hermione avait vingt ans et avait beaucoup changé. Elle n'était plus cette première année à Poudlard qui laissait ses cheveux en pétards, s'habillait mal, et ne pensait qu'aux études. Elle s'était laissée embarquer dans une belle et très grande aventure aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis, et représentait bien sa maison. Son meilleur avait tué celui qu'on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom, en gros Voldemort. Elle avait grandi, s'occupait plus d'elle, de son image qu'autre chose. Elle était débarrassée de ses études, avec un examen sur-réussi. Maintenant elle profitait de ce que lui réservait la vie. Elle s'habillait à la dernière mode grâce à Ginny Wesley et aux magasines. Mais surtout grâce à Ginny Wesley. Malgré tout, elle avait continué ses études, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'obtenir un joli avenir.

Elle devait faire sa valise. Mais puisqu'elle était chez ses parents, et qu'ils ne comprenaient pas que leur fille pouvait être une sorcière, ils lui avaient demandé gentiment de ne pas utiliser la magie à la maison. D'utiliser la magie, juste pour les cas d'urgences. Elle prit une chaise et l'installa devant son armoire. Elle y grimpa et prit une valise noire au-dessus du meuble et la posa au sol avec délicatesse avant de descendre de la chaise. Elle mit sa valise sur son lit et l'ouvrit. Elle ouvrit son armoire, et prit une pile de vêtements et la rangea dans sa valise. Elle prit à nouveau une pile se trouvant dans l'armoire en bois et la rangea à côté de la précédente. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain et prit sa trousse de toilettes. Il y avait à l'intérieur de la trousse, plusieurs parties séparées par un bout de tissu. Elle ouvrit sa trousse, puis dans le premier intervalle, elle rangea sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice. Dans le second, elle y mit quatre paires de boucles d'oreilles avec des élastiques, des bagues, bracelets et barrettes. Dans le dernier, elle y mit son mascara, son eye-liner, un crayon, son blush, une boîte de fard à paupières, deux rouges à lèvres, un gloss et un petit miroir. Elle ferma sa trousse et la prit, la trousse pesait. Elle posa la trousse dans un coin. Elle alla dans sa petite bibliothèque et prit deux, quatre ouvrages pour se divertir des moments ennuyeux. Elle repensa qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau ni de câble dans la colonie, et profita à rajouter deux livres de plus. Elle scella sa valise avec un grand sourire et la déposa au sol. Elle fit une grimace du poids qu'il y avait. Heureusement que la valise avait des roulettes, et qu'elles possédaient de fidèles amis.

~ o O o ~

Drago Malefoy ne souriait pas, il boudait. Ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'il devait partir en France pour surveiller des petits moldus, des petits Sang-de-bourbe en grande quantité. Il avait protesté, il ne voulait pas ! Passer avec pleins de petits Sang-de-bourbes, ses parents étaient devenus fous ! Ses vacances d'été, il avait prévu autre chose.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt : _

_**"** _- Drago, viens ici mon fils, disait Lucius Malefoy.

Drago avait bien été élevé, et dès que ses parents l'appelaient, il apparaissait devant eux dans moins de cinq secondes. Il leur devait son " Sang-pur " et était ravi de faire partit de cette grande famille de richesse et cette lignée, les Malefoy.

- Oui père, répondait Drago.

- Drago, mon chéri, parlait Narcissa d'une voix tendre. J'ai une amie, qui cherche un grand garçon pour surveiller des enfants dans une colonie de vacances, et j'ai accepté son offre pour toi. Tu seras héberger et nourris gratuite...

- QUOI, demanda Drago avec de gros yeux.

- Qu'as-tu dit jeune homme, réclama le père.

- Excusez-moi mère, déclara-t-il avec un air désolé à sa mère. Mais j'aimerai savoir, pourquoi avez-vous accepté cette offre. Je voulais et je le veux toujours, passer mes vacances avec Blaise à Sydney. Vous m'annoncez là, une bien mauvaise nouvelle !

- Je suis désolée mon petit Drago. Elle m'a rendu un grand service dans le temps, et je ne pouvais refuser. J'ai donc céder. Mais regarde le bon côté des choses, tu vas partir en France et tu vas surveiller des enfants. Ca va être facile ! En plus, comme je l'ai dit, tu vas être hébergé et nourris gratuitement ! Et juste en gardant l'oeil, on va te payer ! Tu vas participer à pleins d'activités que tu n'as jamais encore pu faire. Juste pendant un mois. Un mois seulement. Il y a juste un petit inconvénient, tu ne pourras pas utiliser ta baguette.

- Comment ?

- Et puis, il est trop tard mon fils. Tu te prépares ce soir, et demain tu vas commencer.

Drago resta bouche-bée pendant un petit instant avec que son père lui fasse un regard très triste. **_"_**

Il voulait en profiter pour se reposer, de rencontrer de nouvelles filles avec son meilleur ami, mais non, il a fallu que ses parents lui annoncent cette très mauvaise nouvelle. Il était énervé, furieux, enragé, agacé. Il profita des derniers moments avec sa baguette. D'un coup de baguette, il rangea sa chambre, puis fit apparaître un bagage et y mit ses affaires en utilisant le bâton.

Il alla à son bureau et s'assit. Il ouvrit un tiroir et prit un petit parchemin, un parchemin coupé en plusieurs petits morceaux. Il écrit : " Je ne peux pas venir Zabini, mes parents ont arrangé quelque chose d'autre. Mais août c'est bon, à coup sûr ! Je vais faire souffrir ces petits ! Drago. " Il roula soigneusement le parchemin en un petit rouleau. Puis il se leva, et ouvrit la cage de son hibou. Il mit le papier dans sa patte accrochée à un ruban vert. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et envoya le hibou chez Blaise.

~ o O o ~

Quand Blaise Zabini était en train de lire un ouvrage entendit des petits picotements d'un oiseau à sa fenêtre, il reposa son livre et se leva de son lit. Il prit son temps, s'étira puis alla ouvrir la fenêtre et prendre le petit papier accroché à la pâte du hibou. Il lut ce qu'il avait écrit. Au départ, il avait soupiré, passait les vacances sans son meilleur ami, c'était nul. Ensuite, il sourit à moitié, pour août. Puis il eut un sourire aux lèvres, et riait consciemment, pauvre enfants. Il reporta ses vacances à Sydney à août, et prévu de suite, quelque chose d'autre...

~ o O o ~

A dix-huit heures, alors que Drago se demandait encore ce qu'il allait devenir dans cette colonie pour moldus, ses parents sont venus frappés à sa porte pour reprendre sa baguette. Il soupira quand ils partirent, et soupira encore une fois, puis une autre fois. Vraiment, il n'était pas chanceux. Il avait envie de crier, et cria un bon coup en s'étouffant dans son cousin vert.

A vingt-heures, il dîna en silence avec ses parents. Il leur faisait la tête. Comment avaient-ils osé ?

Puis à vingt-deux heures, il sortait de chez lui pour rejoindre Saint-Pancréas. Sa mère l'embrassa sur la joue et sourit, et le remercia à son oreille. Son père lui fit une poignée de main. Il partit pour la gare.

~ o O o ~

A vingt-heure aussi, Hermione partit pour la gare à Londres. Sauf qu'elle, elle était accompagnée de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron. Harry traînait sa valise et discutait avec Hermione et Ron.

Ils étaient arrivés à la gare, au quai. Le train qui reliait Londres à la France et à la Belgique était là. Et il était temps de se saluer, et de se retrouver dans les lettres, ou un mois après.

- Tu vas nous manquer 'Mione, disait Ron.

- Vous aussi les garçons, avouait-elle. Mais c'est un peu une opportunité !

- On sait. Tu nous écriras, hein !

- Tous les jours ! Et puis c'est juste un mois ! Après on pourra partit à Sydney, expliquait-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils se firent un câlin groupé, puis Hermione les quitta pour rejoindre le train. Sa place se trouvait au wagon deux, catégorie B et siège cinq. Hermione s'installait dans son fauteuil. Il était vingt-deux heures, vingt-cinq. Le train allait partir bientôt, dans dix minutes. Elle saluait de sa main gauche Ron et Harry. Elle était dans un de ces espaces pour quatre personnes. Une table se trouvait devant elle, la fenêtre à sa gauche, un voisin ou une voisine allait surement arriver, ou il n'y aurait personne. Sa voisine d'en face, était une jeune blonde avec un look assez sombre. Elle était habillée punk, rock, avec une touche de trash. Elle possédait un maquillage fin. Sa voisine était brune et avait des origines asiatiques. Elle était habillée à la dernière mode, et il semblerait même, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu certains articles. Elles étaient toutes deux très belles, et semblait aller profiter des vacances sur une plage surement. Elle regarda le paysage, et sortit un livre qu'elle appréciait beaucoup pour se divertir.

Le train allait bientôt partir, et un jeune homme à capuche arriva. Il posa sa valise en haut des sièges et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Hermione était plongée dans son livre en moins d'une minute. Elle ne remarqua même pas le nouvel arrivant.

A vingt-deux heures et demie, pile, le train partit. Une voix s'annonça dans la gare pour annoncer le départ du train. Hermione écouta d'une oreille. Le jeune homme à côté d'Hermione retira sa capuche, et ouvrit son gilet gris.

Le jeune blond aux cheveux blond qui lui arrivaient presque aux épaules, remarqua ces trois jeunes voisines qui étaient drôlement belles, il ne pouvait dire le contraire. Il avait sur lui, un petit sac et sortit un petit appareil moldu avec des écouteurs. Il devait se lui avouer, les Moldus avaient inventés des choses ingénieuses. Il avait passé six mois dans le monde moldu, mais avec sa baguette. Là, il était sans arme, impuissant. Il alluma l'appareil et ferma les yeux en imaginant s'il y avait des animatrices très belles, à cette colonie moldue.

A vingt-trois heures, le train s'arrêta à Ashford. A vingt-trois heures et demie, à Calais-Fréthun. C'est finalement à minuit et cinq minutes que le train arriva à Paris, à Gare du Nord. Le beau blond se mit debout, prit sa valise et partit. Hermione se leva à sa suite, prit sa mallette après le blond et quitta le train prenant le tunnel sous la manche pour celui du train " officiel " de France.

_**Lundi 3 juillet 2012**_

Drago partit et trouva sa place dans le train. Son siège se trouvait dans le compartiment trois, catégorie C et siège cinquante-deux. Cette fois-ci, il était près de la fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par sa voisine du train précédent. Cette fois-ci sa voisine s'assit devant lui. Son visage lui paraissait familier, mais il ne se souvenait plus d'où il avait pu voir ce visage. Plus tard, il eut deux voisins, un grand blond, et un grand noir. Décidément, il s'était dit qu'il avait de la concurrence. Mais lui, il était blond, avait des cheveux magnifiques, des abdomens et des muscles incomparables et avait peut-être cinq centimètres de plus qu'eux. A minuit et vingt-cinq minutes, le TGV partit.

Dès que la voisine de Drago en face, s'asseya, elle replongea aussitôt dans son livre. Elle ne remarqua même pas que son voisin d'en face était le même, celui qui était à côté d'elle. Hermione avait bientôt finit de relire son livre de cinq cent cinquante pages. Elle le posa et soupira avec un grand sourire.

A ce moment précis, Drago put regarder la jeune fille, qu'elle était belle. Il décida d'engager la conversation quand le voisin d'Hermione partit et quand le sien aussi.

- Hey, disait-il, on ne sait pas déjà vu ?

- Euh..., réfléchit Hermione avant de contempler les traits de visage du jeune blond. Je devrais te reconnaître, demandait-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, répondit Drago avec un sourire au coin. Mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Je n'oublie jamais ou presque jamais les visages des filles aussi belles que toi.

- Merci, disait-elle en rougissant un peu.

- Je m'appelle Drago, déclara-t-il.

Hermione eut un choque quand le jeune homme présentait à elle, prononça son prénom. Des souvenirs, des flashbacks revinrent d'un coup dans sa mémoire. Ces années à Poudlard aussi... Ce n'était pas possible, avait-elle pensé. Il ne pouvait pas avoir changé à ce point. Et en plus, il ne l'avait même pas encore reconnu.

- Est-ce que c'est Drago Malefoy ?

- Euh.. Ouais, dit-il en commençant à être un peu perdu. On se connaît alors ?

- Oh Mon Dieu, dévala Hermione. Oui, on se connaît, et tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Mieux vaut que je ne présente pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ?

Hermione soupira, et laissa son voisin d'en face sans réponse. Les voisins du TGV réapparurent. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de faire de grands yeux parfois. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire, que devant elle, c'était Drago Malefoy ! Un narcissique, un monstre, un hypocrite, un sadique, et toute une liste de mots qu'Hermione ne pouvait dévoiler, enfin, elle s'était contrainte à ne pas prononcer de telles termes.

A une heure et demie, ils arrivèrent à Sainte Evangel ( de mon imagination ) et sortirent de la gare pour se diriger vers un bateau juste à côté. Hermione s'échappa vite avec son bagage, et courut vers le bateau. Elle voulait s'échapper de Malfoy. Et puis, il n'avait surement pas la même destination qu'elle ! Elle arriva au port, et demanda à un homme si le bateau conduisait bien jusqu'à l'île Tropicol ( de mon invention ) . Il hocha la tête en signification d'un " oui ", elle se présenta vite et il l'installa dans un coin. Il lui annonçait que l'engin allait partir dans cinq minutes. Hermione contempla le ciel, il était noir, et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles. De petites étincelles s'allumaient, s'éteignaient, d'autres s'allumaient et ne s'éteignaient pas.

Drago Malefoy était vraiment intrigué par sa voisine. Contrairement à elle, il prit son temps. Il était certains maintenant, il la connaissait. Mais où l'avait-il rencontré ? Là, était la question. Il se dirigea aussi vers le port, et se présenta puis entra dans le bateau sans qu'on lui accorde. Il repensa à cette fille, et de l'autre côté il la vit. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il voulait connaître son identité.

Le bateau commença à partir. Dans le noir, Drago s'approchait d'Hermione. Quand à celle-ci, elle admirait encore le ciel.

- Hey, dit Drago en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Tu sais, commençait Hermione, tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Et pourquoi ça, demandait le dernier.

Drago passait discrètement sa main derrière le dos d'Hermione.

- Parce que si tu savais qui j'étais, t'aurais... Tu m'aurais déjà fui, entamait la brune.

Drago haussa des épaules et regardait Hermione dans les yeux. Hermione commençait à rougir. S'il savait qu'elle était Hermione Granger, il serait déjà en train de l'insulter, de la traiter. La main du blond se trouvait derrière le dos d'Hermione, et celle-ci toucha l'épaule gauche d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Elle rougissait encore plus, elle sentait une chaleur s'emparait d'elle. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir et que le garçon ne pouvait remarquer. Le bateau s'arrêta et encore une fois, Hermione en profita.

Elle posa un pied puis le deuxième, en prenant sa malle avec qu'elle et aperçut une dame ayant dans la quarantaine accompagnée d'une jeune femme et d'un jeune homme. Ils possédaient des torches avec des flammes, et cela semblait très réel. Le jeune homme passa avec une grande charrette à sa main gauche et son autre main tenait une torche. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et des jeunes filles à côté d'elle.

- Mettez vos valises ou vos sacs à l'intérieur, je les porte.

Une blonde mit sa mallette, et une brune l'a suivi, puis Hermione déposa aussi sa valise. Le garçon passa aussi chez les garçons puis il commença à entrer dans la forêt. Les deux femmes restèrent un instant sans bouger, puis la plus vieille débuta :

- Bonsoir, enfin bonjour. Bienvenue sur l'île Tropicol. Merci encore de nous avoir contacté, je suis madame Cessilia Porcline. J'espère que vous allez profiter aussi de cette colonie. Avec Eli, nous allons vous conduire jusqu'au camp, et on va vous laisser vous reposez.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, en quelques minutes, en cinq bonnes minutes, ils arrivèrent au camp. Ils traversèrent la forêt tropicale, qui faisait un peu peur à Hermione, pour Drago, il aimait bien cette ambiance, ce silence, et ce paysage où il ne voyait presque rien. Au camp, il y avait plusieurs pots avec du feu à l'intérieur.

On installa les trois jeunes demoiselles dans une pièce tout comme les trois jeunes hommes. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et s'endormirent aussitôt.

~ o O o ~

Il dormait encore. Ses deux colocataires étaient déjà réveillés. Ils rangeaient leurs affaires et se présentaient. Avec l'agitation, Drago fut tiré de son sommeil et se réveilla. Il y avait aussi cette lumière et il ne pouvait plus se rendormir. Il décida de se lever et s'étira tranquillement. Il regarda l'heure, midi. Il s'ordonna d'aller prendre une bonne douche, et prit un T-Shirt bleu foncé - noir, un jean et fila à la douche. Il ressortit, trente minutes plus tard tout beau, tout frais. Il commença à ranger ses affaires et une personne se dirigeait vers Drago et tendit sa main.

- Matthieu Johnathan.

- Enchanté, Drago Malefoy, disait-il en serrant la main.

- Et moi c'est Lucas, Lucas Venger, dit-il en faisant un " salut " avec sa main.

- Drago Malefoy ? Tu n'es pas un... euh... Le " sorcier ", questionnait Matthieu en chuchotant le mot " sorcier ".

- Hey, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis aussi un sorcier, déclara Lucas.

Ils rirent pendant un moment et se présentèrent, discutèrent en rangeant leurs affaires. Il se trouvait, que les trois jeunes hommes avaient beaucoup de points communs. Une heure après le réveil de Drago, le garçon d'hier frappait à leur porte et les invita à déjeuner, à prendre le brunch. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant avec quelques nuages pas très opaques. A ce moment, Drago en profita pour voir le paysage de la colonie, de l'île, remarquait les moindres détails.

~ o O o ~

Hermione, elle, s'était levée de bonne heure tout comme l'asiatique. Elles en profitèrent elles aussi, à ranger leurs affaires et papoter. L'ancienne Gryffondor avait appris que sa colocataire se nommait Cassie et que son amie se nommait Jen. Jen était toujours en train de dormir, et Hermione apprit plus de choses sur le camp, sur Cassie, sur les employés, sur les lieux. Elles en profitèrent aussi à prendre une douche.

A midi et demie, on frappa à la porte des filles, c'était une fille qui ouvrit la porte.

- Laura ! Alors, contente de revenir ?

- Eli ! Dis, tu veux pas m'appeler Cassie comme tout le monde ?

- Ca serait pas marrant, disait la dernière. Bon, réveille Jen. Le brunch est prêt, et Cessilia nous attend. On fera les présentations, et les plannings.

- D'accord.

Hermione s'était tue, et Eli était partie. Cassie regarda Hermione avec un grand sourire malin. La dernière ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis Cassie prit une plume dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et alla embêter Jen. Hermione était assise sur son lit fait, et se retenait de rire.

~ o O o ~

C'est finalement à treize heures et demie, que tous les surveillants furent rassemblés. Cessilia distribua les plannings, les activités, la liste des jeunes qui s'étaient inscrits.

- Bon, ce sont des jeunes qui ont presque bientôt votre âge. Ils ont entre douze et quinze ans. Donc, des adolescents. Il faut impérativement que vous respectez les plannings. Ils arriveront ce soir, de dix-huit heures à vingt-et-une heures. Au moindre problème, adressez-vous à Eli.

Eli leva sa main, et sourit.

- Je suis la plupart du temps en ville, ou près du camp pour arranger des choses. Et pour précisions, ceux qui ne le savent pas, on est tous des sorciers autour de cette table. Et je ne veux entendre aucun mot provenant de notre monde aux jeunes, hein ! Je crois que vous vous devriez vous présentez maintenant, non ? Vas-y, commence Eli, disait la patronne avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en bois.

C'était le moment de vérité, et Drago allait enfin pouvoir connaître le nom de la brunette.

- Je suis Eli Lang, et j'ai vingt-quatre ans. Je sais faire plusieurs boulots, et vous me trouverez tout le temps dans le coin.

- Je suis Zachary Lang, et j'ai vingt-quatre ans aussi, annonça l'asiatique. Bon, je suis le jumeau d'Eli.

- Ok'. Je suis Matthieu Johnathan et j'ai vingt-et-un ans.

- Lucas Venger, vingt-deux ans.

- Drago Malefoy, vingt-et-un ans.

- Jen Torrens, dix-neuf ans.

- Cassie Lang, dix-neuf ans, et petite soeur des deux crétins.

Les personnes voyaient qu'une famille était rassemblée. Ils virent même quand la grande soeur de Cassie, s'approchait d'elle et lui donnait une claque sur la tête. Celle-ci laissa échapper un juron. Il ne manquait qu'une personne...

- Hermione Granger, vingt ans.

- GRANGER ?, s'exclamait Drago.

A ce moment, Drago comprit les avertissements d'Hermione... Il se rappelait ce visage. La miss-je-sais-tout avait beaucoup changé. Et la tension est au rendez-vous...

* * *

><p>Bon, j'avoue, c'est très très très très long ! Au départ je voulais faire un OS, bon, bah... Ca a pris au dessus de ce que je pensais. Bon, y a beaucoup de personnages, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain vous serez moins perdu(e). Excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographes et les répétitions des mots.<p>

Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup moins long !

L'idée est telle bonne ? (:

Bref, j'attends tous vos reviews qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs !

xo KristinKreuk.


	2. On se fuit

Résumé : Pendant les vacances d'été, Hermione et Drago vont passer les vacances ensemble comme animateurs dans une colonie de vacances pour moldue. La tension est au rendez-vous.

Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent à **J.K. Rowling**. Juste l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent. Et je tiens à préciser que j'ai modifié les années, et quelques caractères aussi. Et surement d'autres choses à venir !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Looklook** : Merci beaucoup! :D

**Eiweane** : Merci beaucoup! (:

Bonne lecture ;D

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre 2 : ~<p>

La Fouine alias Drago Malefoy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui, se tenait Granger, se tenait Sang-de-bourbe ! Ses yeux s'étaient transformés en deux grosses billes, et il regretta très vite ce qu'il avait essayé de faire il y a quelques heures : Draguer Sang-de-bourbe. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa gorge qui essayer de remonter dans sa bouche, il voulait vomir. Il imaginait tout cela. Et puis comment cette moche de miss-je-sais-tout avait pu devenir comme ça ? Cette question commença à trotter dans sa tête. C'est vrai, ils ne s'étaient pas recroisés depuis deux ans, mais pour qu'elle change à ce point là, c'était impossible ! Elle avait grandi de quelques centimètres, ses cheveux étaient soignés, elle portait des vêtements qui la mettaient en valeur... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il faisait des compliments à une fille qui ne devrait pas être née, et qui devrait être décédée.

Ils mangèrent leur brunch en discutant un peu. Hermione soupira, Drago venait de découvrir son identité, et il allait la massacrer pendant toutes les vacances, enfin juste pendant la période de colonie. Après avoir, déjeuner, Eli s'occupa un peu de tout et Cessilia quitta l'île pour rejoindre la ville à quatre cents mètres de l'île. On aurait pu croire qu'Eli était la patronne mais ce n'était pas le cas. Zachary, lui, allait préparer les chambres, les règlements, faire des derniers arrangements pour que les adolescents se sentent à l'aise.

Cassie en profitait, et proposait au reste, de montrer quelques endroits dans l'île. Ils passèrent deux heures et demie à visiter l'île. Le sable fin et jaune clair, beige et l'eau turquoise transparente propre, donnait l'impression d'avoir une grande piscine, sans limite. Il y avait les petites balades dans la jungle. On pouvait aussi construire des cabanes à certains endroits dans la forêt. De l'autre côté de l'île, on pouvait surfer. On pouvait aussi faire de la randonné, aller pêcher, apprendre à faire un feu de camp, faire des noeuds, etc. L'île Tropicol proposait et pouvait faire, plusieurs activités.

Hermione et Drago s'évitaient, il fallait les comprendre, c'était normal, surtout pour Hermione. Ils ne se parlaient même plus, et autant pour eux. Parfois ils se jetaient de petits coup d'oeil, vite fait. Ils écoutaient Cassie et tentaient de retenir tous les endroits. Ils rirent, et apprirent plus de choses sur leurs camarades, sur Cassie, Matthieu, Jen et Lucas. Et s'en se rendre compte, Hermione apprit des choses sur Drago tout comme lui qui apprit des choses sur la miss-je-sais-tout. Plus le temps passait, plus Drago trouvait que Cassie avait une ressemblance avec une ancienne élève de Poudlard qui était à Serdaigle. Hermione, elle, avait aperçu aussi une ressemblance, mais dans le train. Elle avait pensé que les asiatiques se ressemblaient tous entre eux, surement. Ce qu'elle avait vu déjà, c'est qu'Eli et Zachary se ressemblaient drôlement, qu'ils possédaient ce même air, qu'ils étaient surement d'origine asiatique et européen ou américain. Pour Cassie, c'était un peu autre chose, on ne remarquait que son origine asiatique. Ils avaient peut-être le même père, et avaient peut-être à moitié le même sang. Ils marchaient, et Cassie regardait sa montre avant de couper le silence qui s'était installé.

- Bon, on devrait rentrer, il ne devrait pas tarder à être dix-huit heures. Et j'espère surtout que vous avez retenu au moins deux endroits ! Parce que si vous vous perdez comme il y a un an quand Cho s'est perdue, on a été très en retard, avouait Cassie.

- Cho Chang, demandèrent les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard en même temps.

- Eh bien ! Vous êtes synchro., déclarait Matthieu en riant doucement suivit des autres.

- Disons que c'est ma cousine. Ah oui ! J'avais oublié qu'elle était à Poudlard, se rappelait Cassie.

Ils rentrèrent au camp vers dix-sept heures et demie, et de dix-huit heures à vingt-et-une heures, une liste d'adolescents débarquaient. Le stress montait chez Hermione, et elle ne presque plus rien. Sa tête tournait, des tas de questions rentraient dans sa tête, mais ne sortaient pas. Sans le remarquer, la brune commençait à se ronger les ongles. Pendant ces trois heures, elle réussit quand même à accompagner quelques jeunes jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Evidemment, le dortoir était séparé, il n'était pas mixte, tout comme ceux des animateurs, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problème entre les filles et les garçons.

A vingt-et-une heures et demie, ils dînèrent dans un coin de la colonie entourés de torches qui étaient allumées par les jumeaux. On présentait le personnel aux élèves. Il y avait environ soixante-quinze pour cent d'adolescentes et vingt-cinq pour cent d'adolescents.

Drago regardait autour de lui, avec un grand sourire vainqueur, même chez les moldus, il semblait qu'il faisait effet aux filles. Et il remarquait de jolies filles. Il se souvenait alors de Granger, quand ils étaient à Poudlard. L'image d'Hermione était vraiment minable, et à croire, les moldus s'habillaient beaucoup mieux qu'elle à l'époque. A vingt-trois heures, tout le monde alla se coucher. Demain, ils allaient se lever à six heures.

~ o O o ~

Hermione était allongée sur le ventre sur son lit. Il y avait une feuille devant elle, accroché à un support, une pochette. Elle tenait un stylo, et avait mit un bout dans sa bouche et était pensive. Que pouvait-elle écrire dans sa lettre destinée à ses meilleurs amis ? Ecrire que Malefoy se trouvait ici ? ... Elle imaginait déjà les réactions de ses amis. Mais elle voulait aussi obtenir des conseils. Elle réfléchit pendant dix secondes puis perçut une idée : elle allait écrire à ses amis, et à Ginny Wesley. Elle racontait dans celle destinée à ses meilleurs amis, qu'elle était bien arrivée, que le paysage était magnifique, qu'elle avait rencontré des personnes très aimables, qu'elle allait surement beaucoup s'amuser même s'ils n'étaient pas là, et qu'ils leur manquaient. Elle plia la lettre et la plaça dans une enveloppe et colla un timbre et écrit l'adresse de Harry. Puis elle attrapa une nouvelle feuille vierge et décrit la situation à Ginny. Elle s'endormit à vingt-trois heures et demie.

_**Mardi 4 juillet 2012**_

Drago se réveilla en lâchant des grossièretés. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille, en fait, il n'était pas du matin. Il se redressa, prit une douche rapide avec Matthieu sur le dos qui frappait la porte. Il sortit et se vêtit et sortir voir le soleil qui s'était déjà levé. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, puis rentra dans son dortoir, et regarda son planning. Ce matin, il devait apprendre aux volontaires, à faire du surf et par un hasard absurde, Granger était sa coéquipière. Il fronça. Ce n'était pas possible. Le blondinet se frotta les yeux et étudia la feuille de plus près, encore Miss-je-sais-tout. Et raisonnablement, l'après-midi, il allait construire des cabanes avec Lucas. Il déjeuna tranquillement, et Eli lui transmit les affiches avec les noms des personnes intéressées par l'animation à Drago et Hermione.

~ o O o ~

Hermione se frappait le front, et n'arrêtait pas avant qu'elle prélude d'avoir mal. Cassie en riait. Pourquoi l'avait-on choisi ? Avec Malefoy en plus !

- C'est pas drôle, déclarait Hermione.

- Je suis désolée, riait encore Cassie.

- Mouais... Mais comment on a pu me mettre avec Malefoy ?

- Bah tu sais, c'est pour voir un peu vos compétences. Si tu n'es pas bonne, à l'aise dans une activité, on le notera.

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas du tout bonne en surf, déclarait la brunette.

- Ca se passe pas comme ça, sourit la chinoise.

- Donc, si je ne suis pas bonne pour le surf, je ne ferai plus de surf ?

- On peut dire comme ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu évites ce gars. Il a l'air sympa pourtant !

- Malefoy ? Oh mon dieu ! Tu crois qu'il a l'air sympathique ? C'est juste un égoïste ! Qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser !

Hermione expliqua pendant quelques minutes la situation, les années qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard. La souffrance, la grande humiliation qu'elle avait subi à cause du roi des Serpentards. De tous les injures qu'il l'insultait, des coups lamentables qu'il provoquait. En parlant, Cassie quémandait et Hermione lui répondait calmement. Mais très vite, on voyait le visage de la jeune femme se changeait, elle s'énervait de plus en plus, et Jen suggérait d'aller manger. L'ancienne Gryffondor en profita pour donner ses lettres à poster à la soeur de Cassie.

~ o O o ~

Après avoir déjeuner, Drago et Hermione étaient forcés de se rencontrer. Les élèves qui voulaient participer à cette animation étaient vingt-quatre, six filles et dix-huit garçons. Les filles qui s'y étaient inscrites juste pour l'activité étaient ravies d'avoir comme surveillant et professeur, Drago. Elles eurent un grand sourire. Quelques adolescents étaient jaloux du charme du blond. Eli les accompagnèrent jusqu'à " Cote ", une côte de l'île où les vagues étaient parfois très grandes. Elle leur montra le chalet où il y avait le matériel puis regagna le camp pour aider les autres.

Drago avait déjà fait du surf, et s'en vantait même. Il s'appelait Drago Malefoy, et quand on est un Malefoy, on est le meilleur. Il distribua les planches aux jeunes, et répartit la dernière à Hermione.

- On devrait parler Malefoy.

- Pourquoi faire Granger ?

- J'ai pas envie de te revoir, tout comme toi. Pour ça, il faut que tu te débrouilles super bien pour le surf. Comme ça, je serai " recalée " et on ne se reverra plus pour cette activité.

- C'est bien Granger qui parle là ? Toi, " recalée " ? C'est la meilleure des blagues, lâcha-t-il. Tu sais que t'es nulle pour tendre des pièges ?

- Ce n'est pas une blague, ni un piège, reprit Hermione avec cet air qui en disait tant. Si tu fais ce que j'ai dit, on ne se reverra plus ! Plus pour cette animation !

- Je te crois pas.

- Tant pis. Et puis, de toute façon, tu vas t'en sortir super bien. Et je suis prête à parier que tu vas même te vanter.

L'ancien Serpentard haussa ses épaules. Avec son homologue pour la matinée, ils montrèrent leur soi-disant talent. La matinée se déroula normalement, très calmement comparé aux journées à Poudlard où la guerre était tout le temps déclarée. Drago se retenait beaucoup à ne pas outrager Hermione. A chaque fois, qu'il avait un petit problème, Drago voulait se défouler sur cette fille qui venait de la même école que lui.

A onze heures quarante-cinq, ils rangèrent l'équipements et rejoignirent le camp. Les deux plus âgés se trouvaient devant le groupe. Lorsque ils arrivèrent à destination, Hermione commença à compter les élèves un par un. Drago était appuyé contre un arbre à contempler celle-ci. Après deux minutes, elle finit et s'apprêtait à partir quand une main se ferma sur son poignée. Elle se retourna et s'approcha de la personne.

- Lâche mon poignée Malefoy, sollicita la victime.

- J'ai pas entendu trois mots, trouva-t-il à dire.

- S'il te plaît.

- Mmhhh... Je vais te lâcher plus tard. J'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques quelque chose avant, Sang-de-bourbe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, soupira la brune.

- Pourquoi t'es ici ?

- C'est toi qui devrait me le dire. J'ai l'impression qu'on t'a forcé à venir ici, soufflait Hermione avec audace. Contrairement à toi, moi j'ai voulu venir ici.

- Intéressant.

- Bon, tu peux enlever ta main de mon poignée, _s'il te plait_ ?

- Non.

- Tu vas le lâcher ! Je ne rigole plus, dit la brunette avec un ton sérieux et de surpuissance.

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas ce ton, il n'appréciait pas ces tons. Il renforça sa pression sur elle.

- Aïe ! Lâche, continua-t-elle. Tu me fait mal ! Lâche !

- Arrête de faire ça, ordonna Drago.

- Faire quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas la façon dont je parle ? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé de toute façon, et c'est réciproque !

Il fortifia et la dernière essayait de se retenir.

- Ecoute, ça fait je ne sais plus combien de jours que je suis ici, et juste en apprenant que je suis Hermione Granger, tu te mets dans un état pas possible ! Tu te transformes en ce petit Drago Malefoy froid, dur, qui est sadique. Je me fiche de ce que tu peux être, mais sache, que j'ai changé. J'ai évolué, et si tu veux jouer, à ce _jeu_, tu vas voir ce qu'Hermione Granger sait faire.

Drago ne sut quoi répondre, il regarda Hermione de ses yeux d'acier, et elle de ses yeux noirs. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle prit la main de son adversaire, et le dégagea. Puis, elle tourna des talons tout en lui jetant des regards noirs. Le playboy se reposa contre son arbre et croisa des bras. Il contempla la Granger partir. Elle avait évolué, et même au niveau caractère. Du point de vue du jeune homme, Sang-de-bourbe avait recueilli une assurance, mentalement et physiquement. Il n'aimait pas son comportement à Poudlard, et là, encore moins. Mais il ne savait pas quoi, il appréciait cela tout de même.

~ o O o ~

A midi et demie, tout le monde fut rassemblée, et ils mangèrent. Après le petit évènement entre les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard, quand Hermione apprit que Drago ne l'a fixé plus, elle sauta et fit un grand sourire. Elle avait réussit à tenir tête à Malefoy, à la tenir très haute d'ailleurs.

Puis à treize heures et demie, ils reprirent le planning. Hermione dirigeait une activité dans un coin de l'île, où le sol était vraisemblablement plat pour faire de la trottinette. Elle animait seule, et s'en sortait grandement avec trente adolescents.

Pendant ce temps, près du camp, dans un lieu avec de très gros arbres, Drago et Lucas et une dizaine de jeunes construisaient des cabanes. Cet atelier était très limité, et seul, les premiers inscrits purent y accéder. Pour les autres, ils pourraient s'inscrire le lendemain ou les jours suivants. C'était une nouvelle activité et l'idée semblait être très apprécier. Les deux jeunes hommes regardaient les élèves en haut, dans les arbres. Ils empilaient le bois pour construire le sol. Les animateurs donnaient des instructions et des recommandations. Après quelques heures, les gamins s'en sortaient parfaitement. Et Lucas et Drago purent commencer à parler.

- Tu sais, tout à l'heure j'ai vu comment tu as parlé à Hermione.

- On m'espionne Lucas ?

- Pour être franc, j'étais passé par là par hasard et j'ai tout entendu. J'ai failli intervenir ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche entre vous ?

- On ne s'apprécie pas, dit Drago tout simplement. Et on ne s'appréciera jamais.

- Pourquoi, demanda naturellement Lucas.

Drago haussa des épaules. C'était une bonne question, pourquoi n'appréciait-il pas la miss-je-sais-tout. Il allait y penser, y réfléchir mais plus tard évidemment. Avec son adjoint, ils aidèrent les jeunes à clouer des clous dans le bois.

A seize heures quarante-cinq, ils rangèrent le matériel. Et une bonne demie heure avant, Hermione, elle, arrangeait les engins moldus et ils rentrèrent pour le goûter. Ensuite, les camarades de colonie firent une petite pause, et se reposèrent en avance. Ils dialoguèrent, firent connaissance un peu plus. Le temps passait rapidement. Et comme chaque soir, Hermione allait retracer sa journée dans une lettre. Elle n'avait pas encore reçu les lettres de ses amis.

_**Mercredi 5 juillet 2012**_

Ils se levèrent à la même heure que le jour précédent, et déjeunèrent. Hermione et Cassie allaient faire la randonnée jusqu'au sommet de la montagne de l'île Tropicol toute la journée. Elles préparèrent donc plusieurs sacs pour les volontaires. Il y avait trois randonnées pour faire visiter l'île à tout le monde, et s'était dans un sens " obligatoire ". Ils devaient connaître l'endroit pour s'y repérer, pour s'y retrouver. S'ils se perdaient, ils sauraient plus ou moins s'orienter et rattraper un lieu. Bref, cela avait été inventé par Eli, et la patronne accepta tout simplement. Il y avait pus de cent adolescents au camp, cent quinze pour être exact. La première séance avec Hermione et Cassie, il y aurait quarante cinq élèves. Un grand nombre. Mais Cassie était une professionnelle, qui connaissait tout de l'île. Donc, plus il y avait d'élèves, plus pour ses collègues, il y en aurait moins et cela aurait été plus facile.

Pendant ce temps, au camp, avec les soixante-dix jeunes, on faisait différentes activités. Certains continuèrent les cabanes, d'autres apprirent à faire différents noeuds, du feu, des pièges et d'autres ateliers.

De neuf heures à dix-huit heures, ils firent la randonnée. Le soir, ils furent rassemblés et dînèrent ensemble. Hermione quitta la table sous le regard discret de Drago, elle alla se coucher. La jolie demoiselle était fatiguée, épuisée et avait un de ces mal aux jambes et aux bras.

_**Jeudi 6 juillet 2012**_

Eli avait tout préparé, elle avait beaucoup travaillé et réglé tous les petits problèmes. Elle allait accompagner Drago et Lucas pour la randonnée. Ils étaient nouveaux, et ne connaissaient pas assez les lieux malgré la première visite faite par sa petite soeur. Si Eli ne les accompagnaissait pas, ils se seraient surement perdus et avec les élèves en plus ! L'île était ni petite, ni grande, mais on pouvait se perdre très facilement. Elle se leva plus tôt que les autres, comme d'habitude, prépara tous les sacs : les sacs des trente-cinq élèves, des deux animateurs et le sien. Ils visitèrent tous les endroits et comme la bande précédente, escaladèrent la montagne et déjeunèrent au sommet.

Pendant ce temps, on proposait un peu les même activités aux élèves. Comme Eli était allée aider les garçons, Cessilia la patronne, était revenue. Elle surveillait certains qui écrivaient, dessinaient et qui voulaient envoyer des lettres. D'autres avait accepté la proposition des trois animatrices, celle d'aller à la plage, et de profiter de l'eau ou de faire autre chose mais sur la plage. Les trois demoiselles plus âgées que les élèves, observaient les jeunes tout en discutant.

- Alors, tous les ans tu viens ici, se renseigna Hermione.

- Oui. Il y a quelques années, je venais ici, pour m'amuser. C'était chouette. Maintenant je travaille en profitant des activités, déclara Cassie avec un grand sourire.

- Vous étiez à Beauxbâtons ?

- Tout à fait, répondit la blonde en remontant ses lunettes de son nez.

- D'ailleurs, il y a bientôt de nouveaux arrivants, s'exclamait Cassie.

- Comment ça, demandait Hermione intriguée.

- Y a des surveillants qui vont nous rejoindre. Je crois qu'ils sont trois ou quatre.

Hermione sourit et recommença à surveiller les adolescents dans l'eau et sur le sable fin. L'après-midi, elles proposèrent d'autres activités aux grands enfants.

Comme le jour précédent, ils furent rassembler le soir, à l'heure du dîner. Cette fois-ci c'est Drago et Lucas qui déguerpirent plus rapidement que les autres. Ils étaient exténués, et maintenant, Drago pouvait comprendre Hermione.

_**Vendredi 7 juillet 2012**_

Combien de temps Drago et Hermione n'avaient-ils pas dit un mot entre eux ? Ils se fuyaient, essayaient de s'éviter depuis la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire quand Hermione avait prouvé qu'elle avait fleuri. L'ancienne Gryffondor ne voulait pas revoir l'ancien Serpentard, ils se haïssaient et se détesteraient pour toujours, pour la vie. Elle n'avait pas envie de dialogué avec lui, mais était contrainte, et puis, elle devait faire preuve de maturité.

~ o O o ~

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle jeta un furtif coup d'oeil à son planning. Ensuite, elle prit son coussin et s'étouffa doucement pendant quelques secondes. Elle se leva doucement, s'étira, prit sa douche et regarda de plus près. Ce n'était pas possible, elle allait animer une activité qu'elle n'avait jamais pratiquer, l'accrobranche. Elle regarda de plus près et vit que son partenaire était Malefoy. Décidément, celle qui avait préparé ce planning, voulait vraiment qu'on assassine la demoiselle. Elle s'habilla puis sortit du dortoir et alla déjeuner tranquillement. Elle réfléchit un instant aux lettres qu'elle avait envoyé à ses amis, comment n'étaient-elles toujours pas arrivées à destination ?

Quand à Drago, celui-ci souriait quand il apprit la nouvelle. Il voulait se venger de la petite Granger, qui semblait être trop sûre d'elle. Il déjeuna tranquillement en guettant sa victime, puis alla la bousculer un peu à la table d'en face.

- Granger, arrête de rêvasser, il est l'heure, dit-il d'une voix froide.

- Quand on est poli Malefoy, on dit bonjour d'abord, répliqua-t-elle naturellement.

Il fit un grand sourire ironique et elle se décida à se lever de la chaise. Ils prirent une feuille accroché sur le tableau d'actualité et firent l'appel. Ils devaient s'occuper de vingt élèves pour l'accrobranche et marchèrent jusqu'à un endroit bien précis, le " Branche " . L'accrobranche se passait au-dessus de trois mètres du sol. L'installation était toute prête. Il y avait des échelles, des petits ponts, des cordes, et plusieurs filets accrochés entre les arbres et en-dessous de l'équipement. Hermione constatait, l'activité était plutôt sécurisée, elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Drago demanda à ce qu'on fasse une queue, et le rang se fit rapidement. Le surveillant en profita pour grimper à l'échelle et arriver en haut. L'animateur expliqua et présenta l'accrobranche à tous ce qui n'en avait jamais fait, Hermione écoutait attentivement. Le matériel se trouvait en bas, et le blond fit signe à sa collègue de prendre les matériaux. Elle en distribua à tout le monde. Puis un par un, les partants gravirent l'échelette et Drago les dirigea jusqu'au cinquième échelon. Ils continuèrent tous, suivant un jeune qu'on nommait le " pro ".

Drago remarqua que sa partenaire n'était même pas encore montée, et attendit patiemment pendant un court moment.

- Granger, qu'est-ce tu fais ? s'exclamait Drago en faisant le trajet dans le sens inverse pour rejoindre son adjointe.

- Bah rien.

- Justement ! Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Euh.. Rester ici, et vous regardez !

- Et tu as quand même mis le matériel de sécurité ?

- Bah... Euh... Oui, objectait Hermione un peu confuse.

- Non mais arrête de faire ton cinéma et monte, commanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Quoi, demanda le blondinet.

- J'ai dis non, rétorqua la brunette.

- Non mais Granger monte ! Sinon tu vas voir !

- Je vais voir quoi, roula des yeux Hermione.

- Tu me cherches ou quoi ?

Le grand blond se trouvait maintenant au début du parcours et il visa la brune qui avait croisé les bras et regardait autre part. Il insista un bon moment avant qu'elle souffla et monta. Drago se déplaça jusqu'au deuxième parcours et l'observa.

Hermione se trouvait en haut maintenant. Elle regarda légèrement en bas, et crut tomber. Elle respira et expira, puis regarda ce qui se trouvait devant elle, pas Malefoy mais le tronc. Avec ses deux mains, elle prit les deux cordes qui servaient de rampes un peu. Les cordes tremblaient et avec tout le courage qu'elle eut, elle traversa en regardant droit devant elle et en essayant de ne pas examiner ce qui se trouvait en bas. Elle fit cinq pas rapides puis fut paralysée. Drago la contempla.

- Avance Granger !

- Peux pas, confessa Hermione qui avait fermé les yeux et qui étranglait les cordes.

Il analysa la situation et soupira. Il mit une main sur son front.

- T'aurais pas pu dire plutôt que tu avais le vertige ?

- J'ai zappé !

- T'as quoi ?

- J'ai oublié !

Drago était resté un an en France comme vous le savez, mais il n'avait pas tout appris des moldus, ni leurs expressions, enfin surtout leurs expressions.

- Bon, tu vas ouvrir les yeux et ensuite tu vas regarder en haut, le ciel.

Elle exécuta les ordres de Drago mais ferma tout de suite les yeux.

- Peux pas !

- Bon bah... Essaye d'avancer en fermant les yeux. Fais au moins un pas, un très grand pas !

Elle tenta, mais sentait bien que le pont bougeait, tout comme les cordes. Elle entreprit un gros effort, et s'était dite de faire un grand pas, et elle l'accomplit. Il restait trois bons mètres et elle avait recommencer à clore ses yeux.

- C'était bien ce que tu as fait, avouait le Sang pur. Continue, réessaye !

Hermione tremblait, et son coeur battait à deux cent à l'heure. Elle inspira et expira puis fit un mouvement. Encore deux mètres.

Cela faisait combien de temps que Drago s'occupait de Granger ? Plus de dix minutes, il était sûr ! Il s'approcha du premier parcours et marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la miss-je-sais-tout. Il mit sa main gauche en dessous du bras droit de Hermione et derrière son dos, et de son autre main libre, il tenait la corde qui le lie et la corde au-dessus de lui. Il voulait en finir le plus vite.

- Je te tiens Granger, tu vas te tenir à moi et on va faire deux pas.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de oui, et s'appuya sur Drago. Ils firent deux pas, et Hermione ouvrit les yeux et admira tout ce qui se tenait autour d'elle. Ils se tenaient toujours mutuellement. Elle vit le cou, l'épaule, de Malefoy. Elle rougit, et ses joues devinrent très vite en feu. Elle sentit même le muscle d'un des bras de la Fouine. Elle s'échappa du corps de Malefoy et descendit vivement l'échelle du parcours deux.

~ o O o ~

Quelques heures plus tard, ils retournèrent au camp, déjeunèrent. Puis ils se séparèrent pour animer différents activités et le soir se croisèrent pour le dîner. Jen et Matthieu étaient les premiers à quitter la table. Ils se couchèrent et Hermione eut la surprise de recevoir deux lettres. Elle était super joyeuse même si elle était fatiguée et les ouvrit rapidement. Elle lut la première et enchaîna avec la deuxième.

" _Salut 'Mione, comment vas-tu ?_

_On a reçu ta lettre et on s'est empressé de la lire ! A mon avis, tu devrais écrire dans une lettre toutes tes journées, comme ça, ça sera moins compliqué ! Et puis je crois qu'il y a un gros décalage entre l'envoie et la destination. On est super content que tu sois bien arriver, que tu t'es faite des amis - on espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous remplacer, hein! - et profites-en bien ! En plus, tu es chanceuse, il fait très beau chez toi. Et tu le sais bien, à Londres, il pleut souvent ! Mais on a une bonne nouvelle malgré cette pluie. On a eut un JOB ! Oui, tu as bien entendu 'Mione - enfin lu - ! Ron et moi, on a dégoté un job de vendeur. Bref, tu manques à tout le monde et vive août !_

_Londres le 05/07/2012, xoxoxoxoxo Harry et Ron_ "

" _Coucou Hermione,_

_j'ai lu et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bouche cousue ! Et c'est vrai ? Malefoy est là-bas ? Enfin là où tu te trouves ? Je te plains ! J'espère qu'il ne te traite pas et qu'il ne t'insulte pas constamment. Et en plus, il a osé te draguer ? Ca prouve qu'il a du goût ! Tu as vu comment t'es devenue super jolie ? Tout le monde devrait être à tes pieds ! Tu m'as demandé un conseil, et je vais te l'écrire : EVITE MALEFOY ! Je suis sûre qu'il va se passer d'autres choses, continue à m'envoyer des lettres personnelles !_

_05.07, Bisous Ginny._ "

Hermione sourit aux deux lettres. Mais celle de Ginny était celle à penser le plus, ou un peu quand même. Oui, Drago l'avait dragué, mais cela ne prouve pas qu'elle soit si jolie que ça, même si elle ne se l'admettait qu'un peu. Puis elle relut le conseil de Ginny, " _EVITE MALEFOY_ " .Elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter, d'ailleurs elle avait fait le maximum... Et elle repensa à ce matin à l'accrobranche. Elle recommença automatiquement à rougir, et se sentit très honteuse.

La brune ouvrit un tiroir de sa table de chevet, sortit un support, deux feuilles vierges et un stylo, et écrit et répondit aux lettres de ses amis. Dans la première, elle racontait les activités qu'elle avait faites et félicitait ses meilleurs amis, et dans une autre, elle éclaircit la situation à Ginny. Elle mit les feuilles dans deux enveloppes séparées avec un timbre chacun, puis se coucha.

~ o O o ~

Du côté de Drago, à ce moment où Hermione commençait à dormir, lui était pensif. Il pensait d'abord à sa famille, à ce que disait son père, sa mère. Sa famille avait changé, et il devait se l'avouer, entre le passé - avant qu'on ne tue Voldemort - et le présent, ses parents étaient un peu moins froid et un peu moins stricte, et ils les préféraient ainsi. Il pensa même à son meilleur ami de tous les jours, Blaise Zabini. Il s'ennuyait, il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa baguette, pas le droit d'agresser Sang-de-bourbe, pas le droit de la traiter de son sang ou d'autre chose, pff, qu'est-ce que c'était barbant. Mais ce matin, ce qui était marrant, c'est que la Granger n'avait pas changé au niveau de ses joues. Quand celle-ci était gênée, elle rougissait tout le temps, et très vite. Il avait scruté celle-ci, et avait remarqué qu'elle écrivait des lettres, ce pourrait-il qu'elle parle de lui à l'intérieur ? Il avait un pressentiment et était presque sûr. Il s'imaginait l'évolution de la petite Granger à la Granger jeune femme adulte, c'était assez intéressant. En ce moment, enfin depuis qu'il avait tenté de la draguer, il ne cessait de croire que c'était elle, et ne cessait de penser à elle...

* * *

><p>Je sais, je suis plutôt dans la description des lieux ^^' Disons qu'il faut que je mette un peu les choses aux claires, puis ensuite je pourrais passer à l'action (:<p>

D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais tenté de poster un chapitre, tous les vendredis ! (:

J'attends toutes vos reviews qu'elles soient négatifs ou positifs ! ( : Elles sont toutes les welcome ! :D

~ KristinKreuk.


	3. On se côtoie

Résumé : Pendant les vacances d'été, Hermione et Drago vont passer les vacances ensemble comme animateurs dans une colonie de vacances pour moldue. La tension est au rendez-vous.

Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent à **J.K. Rowling**. Juste l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent. Et je tiens à préciser que j'ai modifié les années, et quelques caractères aussi. Et surement d'autres choses à venir !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Juury** : Haha, on verra bien ! ;)

**Tchoupi** : Merci ! (:

Bonne lecture ;D

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre 3 : ~<p>

_**Samedi 8 juillet 2012**_

Avec chance, quand Hermione sortit du dortoir, elle vit Eli et lui donna les lettres puis alla déjeuner. Ils avaient une table consacrée juste aux animateurs, et Drago se trouva en face de Hermione. Cassie rejoint la table quelques minutes plus tard avec une annonce.

- Bon. Les filles vous connaissez la nouvelle, mais pas vous les garçons, dit-elle en regardant les garçons. Alors comme je l'ai dit avant-hier, il va y avoir de nouveaux animateurs. Ils sont trois, et ils viennent d'arriver ce matin.

Derrière elle, trois personnes se montrèrent et approchèrent vers la table concernée : deux garçons, un grand et un plus petit que lui d'une tête, et une jolie rousse.

- Je vous présente Simon, James et Tara.

Ils saluèrent tous d'une main en signe de bonjours et de bienvenus. Les nouveaux sourirent et leurs répondirent d'un geste aussi.

- Alors, les nouveaux, vous avez le choix entre les vélos, les cabanes et l'escalade.

- Je vais prendre les cabanes, répondit Simon.

- Et moi l'escalade.

- Et moi, les vélos, répliqua Tara.

Drago regarda sa montre, et se leva. Il était l'heure, et il fit l'appel avec Lucas et Simon, puis se dirigèrent vers l'atelier " cabane ". Ils discutèrent le long du trajet. Simon se présenta aux élèves ensuite ils commençèrent à donner des repères aux jeunes. Comme d'habitude, Drago et Lucas, s'en sortaient très biens avec les adolescents et donc avaient le temps de parler, de parler de filles.

- Moi j'aime beaucoup Cassie, avouait Lucas.

- Ah bon ?

- En amitié !

- Mais oui, bien sûr, rétorqua l'autre blond avec une touche d'ironie.

- Tu ne me crois pas, demanda Lucas. L'amitié filles/garçons, tu connais ?

- Oui, oui. J'ai même une meilleure amie, se défendit Drago. C'est juste que toi, on a l'impression que tu " te confesses " .

- D'accord avec Dray.

Simon avait croisé les bras, et hochait la tête en signe d'affirmation à Lucas. Il eut un petit silence entre le trio.

- Regarde, tu ne te défends pas.

- Bon peut-être que je l'apprécie un peu plus que de l'amitié. Mais bon, ça change rien quoi... Et vous ?

- Je trouve qu'elle est plutôt jolie celle qui a les cheveux blonds, mais elle a un style particulier. Mais y a aussi la brune ! Alors elle, elle est vraiment très jolie !

Drago pouffait de rire, et il fit semblant qu'il avait avalé quelque chose de travers. Evidemment, c'était une excuse. Comme si Granger était _vraiment jolie_. Non, pour Drago, elle était jolie et après réflexion, elle était plus que jolie, mais c'est tout, cela se finissait ainsi. Il avait connue l'ancienne Granger, donc elle ne pouvait pas être plus jolie que ce qu'il pensait, même si, cela ne semblait pas logique. Sous le regard de ses deux partenaires, il s'excusa.

- Et toi Dray ?

- Euh... Ca va. Disons qu'elles sont plutôt correctes.

- Ok'. Mais avoue, elles sont plutôt belles !

- Mouais.

~ o O o ~

- D'accord, conclut la rousse. J'adore vos looks, vous êtes super bien habillées ! Surtout toi Hermione !

- Merci, sourit Hermione flattée.

- J'ai le même shirt que toi en plus ! Et ton débardeur, je l'adore ! Rayures, paillettes, écriture, velours, etc. ! Où tu l'as acheté ?

- Merci. Euh... C'est une très bonne amie à moi qui l'a fait.

Le haut de la brune avait bien faite par Ginny Wesley, qui un jour s'ennuyait et en créa un. La Gryffondor admirait le chef d'oeuvre, et la créatrice lui offrit.

- Oh ! Dans ce cas, tu pourrais lui demander de m'en faire un, quémandait Tara avec une lueur pleine d'espoir.

- Surement, rétorqua la brunette.

Elles s'étaient arrêtées de faire du vélo avec les jeunes pour pouvoir faire une petite pause, et boire. Tara en avait profité pour examiner les habits de ses collègues. Elle adorait Hermione, surtout pour son look. Quand au style de Cassie, elle s'en fichait, et était amusée. C'était assez drôle pour elle. Qui mettrait un T-Shirt trop grand pour elle, et nouait avec une ceinture ? Tara voulait rire et déterra un autre sujet, pour éviter de laisser échapper son rire.

- Sinon, vous avez un petit copain ?

- Non, dirent les deux victimes de la bavarde.

- Et y a des garçons qui vous attirent sur l'île, demandait la demoiselle aux cheveux feux.

- Non, déclara Hermione.

- Pas particulièrement, enchérit Cassie.

- D'accord.

- Et toi ? Un garçon te plaît ?

- Bien oui, y a le blond qui me plaît bien !

- Lequel ?

- Celui qui est plutôt grand, costaud, et il possède des cheveux blonds, un peu mi-longs.

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête. Tara faisait référence à l'ancien Serpentard. La pause était passée et elles reprirent la promenade.

~ o O o ~

Ils furent réunis à midi et mangèrent ensemble. L'après-midi, les activités avait changé. Drago s'était retrouvé avec la nouvelle et Matthieu pour le surf. Cassie en compagnie de Lucas, n'animaient pas mais devait aller planter des pancartes à des endroits précis. Hermione anima " endurance " avec Simon, et pour finir, Jen avec James, allaient faire " herbiers " .

Comme tous les soirs, ils s'étaient rassemblés pour dîner entre " adultes ", et Hermione était assise entre Cassie et faisait face à Drago. Cette fois-ci, Tara s'était assise à côté d'elle, et l'ancienne Gryffondor allait pouvoir remarquer le talent de séduction de la nouvelle.

- Alors... Tu es célibataire ?

- Oui, répondit le blond.

- Et ça te dirait un rencard de la part d'une rousse, suggéra Tara avec un ton pleine d'assurance et d'une touche de sensualité.

- Non. J'aime pas les rendez-vous.

- Alors, tu es célibataire, et tu n'aimes pas les rendez-vous. Mmhhh... Donc, tu n'aimes pas quand ton statut passe de " célibataire " à " en couple " et tu as l'air d'être un grand fêtard, donc, tu aimes les rendez-vous d'un soir.

- Mademoiselle est psychologue ?

- Non, j'ai juste étudié le comportement des garçons, avouait-elle sans gêne.

Drago laissa apparaître sur son visage un sourire amusé qu'Hermione regardait s'élargir. C'était presque le même qu'à Poudlard, quand il cachait quelque chose à Hermione, souvent ou toujours un piège, mais là, cela masquait autre chose. Il y avait cette même expression au visage de Tara.

La brune ne pouvait pas deviner, que derrière cela, il y a avait quelque chose de pervers, que Drago pratiquait parfaitement et qu'ils allaient passé à l'acte dans pas longtemps, moins d'une heure pour les curieux.

_**Dimanche 9 juillet 2012**_

Dieu, dit-on, a crée le dimanche comme jour de repos, et bien soyons heureux et respectons ce jour sacré. C'est ce que fait la colonie : on se couche tard la veille, ou le matin du jour concerné et on fait la grasse matinée. Malgré cela, Hermione Granger ne put s'empêcher de se lever à six ou sept heures du matin. Elle allait prendre sa douche matinale puis se maquillait légèrement, mais ce jour-là, elle ne prescrit. Elle fouilla dans sa trousse où elle ne découvrit pas son matériel. Il n'y avait presque rien, juste un mascara et un eye-liner. Pourtant elle était très ordonnée et rangeait tout correctement. Elle fouilla dans l'étagère pour repérer si ses affaires se tenaient là bas, mais rien, nada. Elle refouilla dans sa trousse, rien à part dans le compartiment du maquillage, les deux outils. Et puis, plus rien dans l'autre partie aussi, juste deux élastiques. Elle se cassa la tête pendant un moment, pour comprendre la situation, puis se maquilla avec ses deux précieux outils et sortit. On lui avait volé, volé du _maquillage ! _

Cassie s'était réveillée, et la brunette entama une discussion avec elle à ce sujet.

- Je suis témointe que dans ta trousse, il y avait plus que deux élastiques, un mascara et un eye-liner, mais tu es sûre que tu ne les as pas laissé quelque part ?

- Non, non, mais c'est impossible !

- Sûre ?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je ne sais pas, que je ne me connais pas. Mais que je ne sois pas ordonnée, c'est impossible !

- Tu sais, je peux te prêter mon kit sinon.

- J'aurai bien voulu, mais ça se prête pas ce genre de truc. Tu vois, c'est ton maquillage, et je vais pas m'embarquer à l'intérieur, mais merci beaucoup.

- C'est la moindre des choses. Donc, tu crois qu'il y a un voleur ou une voleuse ?

Hermione haussa des épaules. Elle était perdue, et si c'était vraiment elle ? Si c'était vraiment elle, qui avait fait quelque chose ? Si elle avait fait une manipulation qui a fait que ses affaires auraient surement été pu jeter ou autre ? Elle ne savait plus en quoi penser. Cassie lui proposa d'aller en ville pour racheter ses affaires, et elle accepta avec un grand sourire. On ne sut comment, mais quelques heures plus tard, Tara, Drago, Simon et Lucas voulaient aussi aller en ville, et Eli les laissa échapper. Il ne restait au camp que Cessilia, Eli, Jen, James et Matthieu pour surveiller les jeunes.

~ o O o ~

Autant les filles que les garçons, ils parcoururent les magasins, et finalement Hermione n'acheta qu'une broche de barrettes, un lot d'élastiques et un labello. Ils visitèrent les magasins ensemble. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, pour que les garçons trouvent de _jolies_ habits aux filles à essayer, et les filles à chercher de _beaux_ vêtements aux garçons, qu'ils allaient essayer et montrer au sexe opposé. Ils rigolèrent, aux tenues dans un style plus " senior ", plus " vieux " ou des articles un peu trop provocants. Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant-bar et racontèrent leurs vies.

Tout le monde avait aperçut que Tara était tombée sous le charme irrésistible du Malefoy. Mais on ne peut avoir qu'une histoire et d'un soir, de quelques minutes, avec le blondinet. La rousse était têtue, et avait tenté à maintes reprises, mais fut recalée à chaque fois. Ils s'étaient rendus dans un restaurant pour manger.

Après une bonne heure de discussion en mangeant en même temps, Simon fit un coup de coude à son voisin qui bégaya puis s'empressa de demander à Cassie, si elle voulait bien venir déguster une glace avec elle, à deux pas du restaurant qu'elle ne refusa pas. Simon fit une drôle d'expression à Lucas, et ils partirent en direction d'un magasin de glace.

Tara ne cessait de converser avec Drago, qui décida d'aller faire une promenade seul, mais Tara voulait à tout prit l'accompagner. Il commençait à en avoir marre. Sous l'expression, le code de Simon, celui-ci fut obligé d'accepter l'offre de Tara.

Hermione scrutait les deux collègues qui avaient quitté le restaurant pour aller s'offrir des glaces. Ils riaient ensemble.

- Ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le brun.

- Oui. ... Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- De quoi ?

- Ce que tu viens de dire. Comme quoi, ils seraient _mignons_.

- Mais rien. Vous les filles, vous parlez toujours autant ?

- Oui, assuma la brune. Il y a quelques secondes, tu venais de dire qu'ils étaient mignons. Donc l'un des deux en pincent pour l'autre, conclut l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Non, non, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Oh là là, c'est Lucas qui en pince pour Cassie, s'exclama la brunette en faisant un grand sourire.

Avant, Hermione n'aurait jamais compris aussi vite, mais en un jour, Tara lui avait refilé un bout de son grand talent. Elle réfléchit et pensa tout en buvant son thé glacé. Hermione était réjouie, elle parlait dans le vide en devinant des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu comprendre.

- Je dois l'avouer, c'est ça. Mais ne le dit à personne, parce que Lucas va croire que c'est moi, et il va me tuer !

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, confia la jeune brune. Je savais pas qu'il affectionnait tant que ça Cassie. J'ai cru qu'il appréciait beaucoup, mais en tant qu'amie.

- Ca crève les yeux pourtant. Et puis, plus on se rapproche, plus il y a quelque chose qui naît.

Elle sourit. Ils continuèrent à dialoguer tous les deux, à faire connaissance, sous la grande joie de Simon et Hermione sous l'ignorance de ce que cachait Simon.

~ o O o ~

Après une demi-heure de marches, ou plutôt de course, pour échapper aux mains de Tara, Drago revint sur ses pas. Il avait passé une nuit normale avec elle, une nuit qui ressemblait à toutes les autres. La rouquine savait qu'il n'aimait que les histoires d'un soir, et pourtant, elle s'obstinait à le suivre. Il n'aimait pas les pots de colle, il les détestait.

Il allait bientôt arrivé près du bar, et la rousse était à plus de cent mètres de lui. Il distingua qu'il n'y avait juste Hermione et Simon à la table. Ils étaient en train de rire. Il constata aussi que quand sa rivale riait, elle laissait montrer ses dents toutes blanches, biens alignées, ni trop grosses, ni trop petites, parfaites. Elle était jolie quand elle riait. Mais les deux réalités lui rattrapèrent, Hermione n'était pas belle, c'était une Née-moldue, une Sang-de-Bourbe, une Miss-je-sais-tout.

Après avoir effacer ses pensées, il vit la pot de colle rousse, elle l'avait rattrapé et l'harcelait.

- Allez, laisse moi une deuxième chance. Ici, personne ne couchera avec toi que moi, et puis, on a besoin de ça pour vivre.

- Ecoute bien. Je n'aime que les histoires d'un soir, articula Drago. Un soir. Compris ?

- C'est compris, mais si tu me cherches, ce soir à vingt-et-une heure et demie, derrière le camp.

Drago marchait à pas rapide vers le restaurant, et Tara s'était arrêté de marcher pour voir son cavalier déhanchait tel un mannequin sur un défilé. Il ne se déhanchait pas, c'était normal pour lui de marcher ainsi, avec les mains dans les poches. Il pénétra dans le restaurant et s'incrusta dans la conversation des binômes, s'ensuivit de Tara qui les rejoint suivit de Cassie et Lucas. Les quinze heures approchaient, et il fallait quand même rentrer, pour reprendre le service. Les camarades s'étaient levés et la plupart était sortie du commerce.

- J'arrive, déclare Cassie. Je vais juste prendre un thé glacé alcoolisé à Jen !

- Un thé glacé alcoolisé, reprit Hermione avec un air interrogateur.

- Ouais. Disons qu'elle voulait venir mais qu'elle avait la flemme aussi, donc elle m'a demandé un TGA, Thé Glacé Alcoolisé. Un thé glacé où on rajoute de l'alcool.

- Et c'est buvable ?

- Evidemment ! On avait testé des recettes la quatrième année, et Jen est tombée amoureuse, confia Cassie en riant s'enchaîna de celui d'Hermione.

Après avoir commander la boisson, elles rattrapèrent les autres et regagnèrent. Ils s'occupèrent des enfants puis dînèrent avant de rejoindre les dortoirs.

~ o O o ~

Chez les garçons, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour s'endormir. Alors ils bavardèrent.

- Il est amoureux, les gars, exprima Matthieu.

- Mais n'importe quoi !

Les gars s'escafflèrent sauf le concerné.

- Arrête de mentir Lucas !

- Je ne mens pas !

- Ouh le menteur ! Il est amoureux !

Les éclats de rires recommencèrent.

- Bon, bon, je ne suis pas amoureux !

- Alors t'es quoi, demanda Drago les sourcils froncés avec un air amusé.

- Euh... Je cours après une nana, c'est tout !

- Pff. Assume mec ! Regarde Dray', il a un chien roux lui ! Oups, une chienne rousse !

L'humeur de la bande refit surface pour un cinquième round. Même le blond rit.

- C'est une vraie pot de colle cette fille !

- T'en as de la chance !

- De la chance ? Elle veut que je passe du temps avec elle, et elle veut que je raconte des choses sur moi ! De plus, si je ne parle pas, elle parle !

Ils ricanèrent. James, Lucas, Matthieu et Simon tapaient du pied ou/et sur leurs cuisses.

- Nan, mais sérieux, Tara est très belle ! Profites !

- Chez moi, la devise est celle-ci : " Tu n'exauceras qu'une fois, le rêve de ces filles qui rêve de toi ! " .

- Wow. Donc, tu exauces un de leurs voeux puis tu les jettes ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Et que vas-tu faire avec Tara ?

- La dégager.

- C'est méchant !

- Sérieux mec, il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles majeures ici. Y en a juste six, six ! Tu devrais en profiter un max' !

Drago émit un son qui signifiait : " Hors de question ! " .

- N'empêche, elle ne va pas te lâcher !

- Parfois, je donnerais tout, pour échanger ma vie, Drago.

~ o O o ~

Chez les filles, c'était la même ambiance. Sauf que c'était plus calme.

- Vous avez fait quoi les tourtereaux ?

- On a mangé une glace, et parlé. Rien de spécial quoi !

- Et vous ?

- Quand Malefoy est partit, Tara m'a abandonné et m'a laissé avec Simon !

- Oui, mais _c'est_ Drago. Je vais pas le laisser s'échapper ! C'est un très rare spécimen !

Elles éclatèrent de rire, surtout l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Malefoy, un spécimen ? Enfin une qui me comprend ! En plus rare ? Oui, il est très rare et va bientôt disparaître !

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi est-ce que vous ne courrez pas après lui !

- Pas mon type, s'écrièrent deux filles.

- C'est Malefoy, faut pas exagérer non plus ! Pleins de filles craquent pour lui et le peuvent, mais moi, JAMAIS ! Jamais je ne l'aimerai, se défendit la britannique à chaque fois qu'on parlait de son ennemi.

_**Lundi 10 juillet 2012 **_

Ce matin là, une nouvelle semaine s'annonçait pour nos deux " principales " animateurs. Cessilia et Eli essayaient de faire de bons planning, très tôt ! Cessilia se retenait de ne pas s'éfronder sur la table. Après qu'elles aient achever leur travail, l'asiatique retrouva sa supérieur ronflant. Elle quitta la pièce discrètement, et alla distribuer les feuilles sous la porte des deux maisons des animateurs.

Drago écrasa des jurons. Il avait cru qu'il ne serait plus avec elle, mais non, il allait la voir encore plus que la semaine précédente. C'était autant désespérant pour lui que pour elle.

~ o O o ~

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, sans se faire de remarque et Eli apporta du courrier à Hermione. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir les bonnes nouvelles.

" _Coucou Hermione,_

_pourquoi n'as-tu pas écouté mon conseil ? Tu as atterri dans les bras de Malefoy, et tu me l'annonces en plus ? J'avoue que cela me plaît car je suis la seule à être au courant, mais moi à te place, j'aurai préféré tomber que d'aller dans les bras de la Fouine ! Imagine si Harry et Ron l'apprenaient ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont au courant de rien, nada. Le seul moyen pour que tu ne tombes pas, c'est de le fuir, de l'éviter. EVITER, FUIR ! Des mots à retenir, sinon, ça promet des surprises ! _

_PS : Les garçons m'ont lu ta lettre destinée à eux, que tu es chanceuse !_

_08.07, Gros bisous Ginny_ "

" _Hello Hermy', ça va ?_

_Nous allons bien. C'est super tout ce que tu fais, tu es une grande chanceuse. Si on avait su ! On t'aurait suivi ! Ici, on s'en sort super bien. Le boulot est plutôt génial et devine quoi ? Ron sort avec quelqu'un ! Il sort avec... avec... avec Pansy Parkison ! Eh oui, tu lis bien ce que tu lis ! Soyons, heureux pour lui ! Et toi, y a-t-il un beau garçon dans la colonie ? Et fait-il toujours beau temps ? Je suppose que oui, et devine quoi ? En ce moment même, où je t'écris, il fait beau temps à Londres ! C'est incroyable ! Tu nous manques toujours encore !_

_Londres le 05/07/2012, xoxoxoxo Harry,_ "

Hermione sourit puis rangea les lettres et fila avec Drago jusqu'au " Caban ".

- Dis moi Granger, tu possèdes toujours ce stupide défaut ?

- Lequel ?

- Mmhh... Celui d'être stupide ! Celui de n'avoir pas préciser que tu avais le vertige !

- Pff. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'avais oublié. J'avais oublié que j'avais le vertige.

- La miss-je-sais-tout oublie ?

- Arrête de m'appeler la miss-je-sais-tout, je ne sais pas tout. Et puis, il m'arrive d'oublier des choses.

Drago eut un petit rire avant de reprendre.

- Tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu montes.

- Pour faire quoi ?

Il posa sa main droite sur son front.

- Granger, qu'as-tu fait de ton intelligence ?

- Rien. Elle est toujours là où elle est. Dans ma tête.

- Mais t'es vraiment stupide Granger ! Allez, on ne va pas perdre du temps, je vais t'expliquer : pour faire des cabanes, il va falloir monter, grimper à une échelle pour arriver à la construction. Et comme tu vois, une construction est en construction, donc, ça sera comme à l'accrobranche.

- Mmhhinn... D'accord.

- T'as capté ?

- Oui, oui.

Ils arrivèrent vite sur le terrain, et les élèves écoutèrent attentivement Drago. Il leur expliquait des choses très intéressants et insistait sur des points. Hermione, bras croisés, l'écoutait. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle ne reconnaissait pas Drago au niveau de l'intelligence, et elle non-plus. Elle était pensive, et voyait bien. Elle avait surement échangé de quotient intellectuel avec lui. Surement ? Non, elle a échangé de Q.I. avec le Sang-pur.

Après les explications de Drago, celui-ci demanda à l'ancienne Miss-je-sais-tout, de garder le matériel, et de le ramener si besoin via un élève. Hermione en profita pour éclaircir des choses, comme dans la lettre de Ginny, certains passages étranges, ayant un sens à l'intérieur. Ou chez Malefoy, de cette soudaine " maturité ". Hermione suivait les instructions de Drago. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais était forcée, vu qu'elle ne s'y connaissait pas grand chose et voulait faire les choses biens.

Après que six cabanes soient finies et que leurs murs ont été construits, ils rentrèrent pour aller déjeuner. Les élèves mourraient de faim et courraient pour atteindre le camp. Ce qui laissait les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard en discussion.

- Alors comment c'est avec Tara ?

- Par pitié Stupide, ne me parle pas d'elle. J'avais oublié que cette fille existait.

- Tu m'as appelé comment ?

- Stupide. Il y a un soucis, _Stupide_ ?

- Arrête Malefoy ! Ne m'appelle pas par cet adjectif !

- Stupide ? Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide !

- Arrête Malefoy, menaça-t-elle déjà lasser de ce ridicule surnom.

- Sinon quoi, défia-t-il.

- Sinon... Euh... ... Sinon, je t'appelle, Monsieur-je-sais-tout ! T'as compris, _Monsieur-je-sais-tout_ ?

- _Stupide_, ne joue pas à ce jeu.

- On a peur, _Monsieur-je-sais-tout_ ? Tiens, j'ai l'impression qu'on a échangé nos rôles.

Drago grinça des dents intérieurement, et fit apparaître ses yeux gris acier. Hermione affichait un grand sourire de victoire. Drago réfléchit rapidement, si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu, si elle voulait le provoquer, il allait entrer dans son jeu et elle allait perdre comme jamais.

~ o O o ~

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement. Ensuite ils se séparèrent pour commander et commencer des activités différentes. Comme chaque soir, ils se rassemblaient.

Après le repas, Hermione alla chercher des feuilles et répondre aux lettres de ses amis. Pour celle de Ginny, elle raconta tout ce qui s'est passé avec Monsieur-je-sais-tout et Simon. Elle précisa surtout ce qu'elle faisait à Malefoy et ce qui faisait sortir sa rage. Elle le cherchait, il fallait l'avouer. La brunette était curieuse et n'avait pas hésité une seconde, d'écrire dans la lettre à son amie, ce que dissimulait la lettre. Elle prit un autre papier et répondit à la lettre de ses compagnons de toujours. Elle se posait en même temps, comment Ron et Pansy pouvaient être ensemble... Ron et Pansy ! Et si Hermione l'annonçait à son ennemi de toujours ? Et s'il connaissait déjà la nouvelle ? Après tout, Pansy Parkinson était sa meilleure amie. Elle se coucha en collant les timbres.

_**Mardi 11 juillet 2012**_

Comme tous les jours - sauf le dimanche -, les animateurs devaient se lever à six heures du matin. Et pour Drago, se fut très difficile tout comme Simon. La veille, ils avaient passé à discuter, discuter d'un plan. Drago pour échapper à Tara, et Simon pour se rapprocher de Hermione.

Ce mardi, il n'animait pas les cabanes mais le jardin. Il grogna à moitié, il n'aimait pas cette idée, cette tâche disgracieuse qu'on lui avait refilé. " Jardin " que c'était passionnant ! Il ne s'y connaissait rien, et d'après ce qu'il avait remarquer chez la petite Stupide, elle ne saurait rien non plus.

Hermione, elle, sourit à la vue du nom de l'atelier. Enfin un atelier, où elle savait organiser. Cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas se concentrer sur les paroles de ses collègues pour essayer de comprendre l'intérêt de la chose. Elle espérait qu'elle allait réussir, car la dernière activité où elle avait réussit, c'était trottinette... Beaucoup trop facile ! Elle s'habilla rapidement avec des vêtements plutôt " anciens " et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon. Puis rejoint la table des surveillants où ne siégeaient encore que les filles et donna ses lettres à Eli. Elle commença à déjeuner.

- Tu as trop de chance Hermione ! Je t'envie !

- A propos de quoi, Tara ?

- De ce matin ! Ce matin, tu fais " jardin " avec Drago !

- Moui, dit Hermione en mangeant sa tartine en même temps oubliant ses bonnes manières.

- Tu ne dis que ça ? Tu devrais être super contente !

- Contente d'être avec Malefoy, précisa Hermione avec deux petits yeux ronds interrogatifs.

La rousse opina de la tête, et la brune faillit recracher sa tartine avalée.

- Je ne suis pas du même avis que toi, avoua la brunette avec un ton professionnel pour que Tara ne soit pas vexée. Être avec Malefoy n'a rien de plaisant. Enfin, de mon point de vue.

- Pourtant tu devrais te dire que tu as beaucoup de chance !

- Si tu considères Malefoy comme un dieu, ce qu'il n'ait pas pour ma part, peut-être.

- J'ai une idée, s'exclama la rousse. On pourrait échanger nos activités !

- Ca serait super, mais non.

- Ohhh, soupira Tara qui n'en rajouta pas. Pourquoi tu ne l'apprécies pas ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ?

- Parce que parce que.

Tara haussa des épaules, et les filles continuèrent à manger. Plus tard, Hermione dut se lever pour aller rejoindre le blondinet pour l'atelier. Elle pensa en même temps à ce qu'elle venait de refuser. Elle avait l'opportunité de ne pas travailler avec Monsieur-je-sais-tout, et elle venait de refuser ! Qu'elle était bête ! Qu'elle était stupide ! Mais dans la tête de la jeune adulte, cela ne se passait pas comme ça. Il y avait une part en elle, qui appréciait beaucoup que Tara n'ait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Que se passait chez l'ancienne Miss-je-sais-tout, avait-elle perdu ses bonnes manières, son look de sage fille et intelligente, et bientôt son caractère ? Allait-elle devenir une peste ? Mais ce qui faisait qu'elle était humiliée, c'était que son intelligence avait pris congé. Elle soupira...

- On n'est pas contente de me voir,_ Stupide_ ?

- Oui.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Rien, laisse. Tu ne peux pas comprendre _Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout_.

- On a l'air de très bonne humeur _Stupide_.

Hermione grogna. Elle n'était plus d'humeur. Rien que de réentendre la voix de son collègue avec son air malin, elle voulait l'étrangler. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au " Gardener ", un grand terrain, où on ne voyait que de la terre.

- Dis, tu sais comment on fait pour planter des plantes et tout ?

- Pourquoi cette question,_ Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout_, dit Hermione inéressée. On ne connait pas la réponse ?

- Justement Stupide, je connais peut-être plus de choses que toi. Attends, je rectifie : Je connais plus de choses que toi mais le jardinage c'est pour les bonnes femmes. C'est pas pour un Malefoy.

- Elle est bidon ton excuse.

- Pas du tout. Vois-tu, je suis sûr, enfin mon intuition me dit que tu sais peut-être faire quelque chose dans ce domaine.

Hermione ne voulut rajouter une couche, et expliqua à la vingtaine d'élèves, le but de cette activité. Et Drago, les bras croisés, scruta la demoiselle. Il avait raison, comme toutes les autres fois, même si, il avait hésité. Quand il était à Poudlard, il savait qu'Hermione pourrait devenir médecin et soigner tous les blessés qu'elle voulait, mais si elle ne devenait pas ça, elle deviendrait une fille qui reste à la maison, une femme au foyer. Telle était le destin de Hermione Granger, médecin ou femme au foyer.

- Malefoy, arrête de me fixer.

- T'en avais marre de prononcer ces cinq syllabes ?

- Tais-toi, et ramène le gros sac blanc dans le chalet.

- On ne donne pas d'ordre à un Malefoy.

- Arrête de faire comme si tu étais un prince, un roi, un dieu ! Va chercher le sac pour que les jeunes puissent commencer !

- Pourquoi j'irais le chercher ? Tu peux pas le faire toi même.

- Vois-tu, Malefoy, j'ai un petit problème. Vu que je n'ai pas ma boîte secrète, je ne peux pas ramener ce sac, où il y a écrit " cinquante " kilos sans me faire écraser.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà fait l'effort de le soulever ?

- Oui. Donc, maintenant, si tu pouvais aller chercher le sac, ça serait super !

- J'ai pas entendu le mot !

- Grr... S'il te plait Malefoy, va chercher le sac.

Drago fit un grand sourire et alla chercher le sac se trouvant à l'intérieur d'un petit châlet. Il avait gagné double juste en parlant avec Stupide. Celle-ci en avait marre de l'appeler " Monsieur-je-sais-tout ", elle avait avoué qu'elle était plus faible que lui, en quelque sorte et lui avait demandé un service. Oui, un service, non un ordre, car Hermione avait prononcer les trois mots magiques. Il apporta le sac et Hermione expliqua, parla. Drago faillit s'endormir contre l'arbre à quatre pas de Hermione. Heureusement qu'il savait reconnaître son nom, sinon, Hermione l'aurait peut-être abandonner...

Ils rentrèrent à l'heure comme d'habitude pour déjeuner. Les filles et les garçons, avaient pris l'habitude de prendre une table différente. Chez les garçons, ça manigançait un plan prévu depuis quelques heures.

- Regarde Dray', c'est pas compliqué ! Vendredi c'est la Fête Nationale. On s'organise un rencard à six. Lucas et Cassie, c'est Ok'. Tu feras ton râteau à Tara. Et moi, j'essayerais de " conquérir " Hermione.

- Oui, mais comment tu fais ? Est-ce que vendredi, on ne travaille pas ?

- J'ai demandé à Eli, s'incrusta Matthieu qui était oublié. Et on travaille pas mais certains devront surveiller les petits. Enfin, il faut trois surveillants.

La bande de garçons visa le métisse dès qu'il acheva sa phrase.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais, on ne veut pas paraître méchant, mais tu pourrais garder les petits, non ? Avec Jen en plus, déclara Lucas. Et James !

- Oh non ! Vous m'avez déjà fait le coup la dernière fois !

- Pas vraiment... Tu t'es porté volontaire...

La scène s'ensuivit d'un gros silence puis un garçon coupa.

- Allez, mec ! De toute façon, le matin tu peux faire la grasse matinée, on sera là encore. On fait l'après-midi, et le soir on quitte l'île. Si tu fais, les trois prochains jours " sans vraiment de travail " je le fais, déclara Simon.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui, en gros... Si je réfléchis bien, c'est jusqu'à la fin de la colo. .

- Marché conclus.

~ o O o ~

Comme d'habitude, on ne va pas à s'attendre qu'avec la nouvelle venue, toute l'équipe soit d'accord. Les filles n'avaient pas de plans, cela était vraie. Mais il y avait parmi celles-ci, une fille qui elle, voulait capturer un homme et rester avec lui pour l'éternité.

- Allez Hermione !

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire ?

- Parce que je ne le vois pas. Il est là-bas, je suis d'accord. Mais c'est trop précipité !

- Et le soir ?

- Il sera trop tard ! Allez, rends-moi ce tout petit service.

- Ensuite, tu me laisses tranquille ? Et tu ne me reparles plus jamais de Malefoy ?

- Euh... Euh... Bon d'accord ! J'essayerais de tenir ma langue pour que je ne puisse pas parler de Drago.

- J'espère bien.

~ o O o ~

Ils marchaient ensemble, côte à côte, sous les arbres, en direction de l'autre côté de l'île près de l'activité du surf. Ils allaient faire de la voile. Hermione n'était pas née pour le surf, ni pour le voile non plus... Elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber, même sur la plage ! Et Drago n'arrêtait pas de se taper le front. Il fit signe à Hermione d'arrêter, ce qu'elle fit. Elle passa son temps à regarder les élèves et Drago. A la fin du cours, bien fatigués - sauf la surveillante -, ils entreprirent leur chemin en direction du camp.

- Tu t'es bien amusée Stupide ?

- Mouais.

Hermione marchait tranquillement, tout comme Drago, quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire.

- Tu sais, dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent très surpris.

- Vas-y Granger.

- Non, parle en premier Malefoy.

- Allez Granger !

- Non, non. Parle en premier.

- C'est la première et la dernière fois que je te laisse parler en première. Tu avais l'occasion mais tu ne l'as pas saisi, tant pis pour toi.

- Arrête ton charabia Malefoy.

- Si tu insistes. Avec les mecs, ce vendredi, on va au restaurant et t'es invité.

- Tara m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle voudrait te voir ce soir près du feu.

- Depuis quand tu fais passer des messages ?

- Depuis quand je suis invitée ? Et au restaurant en plus ! Qu'est-ce que ça manigance ?

- Rien. D'ailleurs c'est Simon qui t'invite et non moi.

- Simon ?

- Oui. Le jour où je t'inviterais au restaurant, c'est pour une bonne raison : soit je suis devenu fou, soit tu m'as rendu un grand, mais énorme service ou soit je suis devenu fou.

- Ca, je le sais bien.

- Et au fait, habille-toi bien.

- Et toi, ne sois pas en retard.

- Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

- Rien, tout comme ton annonce.

- Crache le morceau Granger.

- Il n'y a rien.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Malefoy, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir. Je ne mens jamais. Alors si je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, il n'y a rien. Rien que tu ne puisses craindre.

Hermione devançait Drago, et elle marchait normalement et cachant l'expression de son visage. Drago commençait à être furieux. Il détestait les gens qui avaient cet air de tout contrôler, d'être supérieur à lui. Il voulait dominer et aller dominer. Il prit une seconde fois le poignet de la jeune fille et la tira vers lui. L'action qu'avait provoqué Drago fit qu'Hermione se retourna très vite et vint se blottir contre Drago. Hermione releva sa tête pour croiser les yeux de son ennemi. Elle était plus petite que lui, d'une dizaine de centimètre et celui-ci la dominait, physiquement. Elle avait connu et reconnu ces yeux. Ses yeux acier, d'une couleur tellement profonde qu'on y voyait traverser toute cette haine qu'il ressentait envers elle. Elle fixait son visage mécontent et dans cette situation, la brune ne pouvait rougir. De ses yeux marrons-noisettes, Hermione tenait tête même si elle commençait à souffrir horriblement. Les minutes passaient et Hermione crut même qu'elle allait s'évanouir sous la puissance de la pression sur son poignet et ferma ses yeux. Elle sentait le souffle de l'homme devant elle, se déposait sur son front.

Drago n'avait pas arrêté de la scruter. Quand celle-ci, ferma ses yeux, il en profita pour visualiser tous les traits de son visage. Il continuait à tenir fermement le poignet de sa victime. Qu'il détestait cette pauvre fille. Elle était mal habillée, levée toujours le doigt, parlée tout le temps, mal coiffée, ne cessait de penser à ses notes, et tout le blablablabla. Et pourtant, c'est elle et sa bande qui avaient réussi à vaincre le maître, enfin, c'est le Survivant qui l'a tué. Dans le monde des Sorciers, Hermione était très célèbre, mais ici, très peux de gens connaissaient son identité. Lui, on ne le connaissait qu'en tant que Malefoy, Mangemort ou de son jeu de séduction chez les Sorciers.

Il aperçut quelque chose de brillant faisant le contour des cils de la jeune fille et comprit que celle-ci allait pleurer. Il avait oublié que Granger était sensible et s'était retenue. Il la lâcha d'un coup et continua son chemin.

Le premier réflexe de Hermione se fut de regarder l'état de son poignet. Il était rouge. Elle y repéra les traces de doigts rouges de Malefoy sur son poignet. Elle retint ses larmes.

- Je te déteste, et je te détesterai pour toujours, souffla Hermione.

Elle l'avait dit comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il entende, mais Drago avec sa bonne oreille entendit la phrase et répondit :

- C'est réciproque.

~ o O o ~

Ils rentrèrent séparément d'une vingtaine de minutes de différence. Dînèrent et se couchèrent séparément. Hermione quitta rapidement la table. Quand à Drago, il abandonne une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Hermione se coucha en pensant à ce que lui avait fait Drago et de la situation embarrassante où elle se trouvait. Elle y repensa quand elle se trouvait contre son torse plutôt musclé et qu'elle sentait le souffle de Malefoy. Soudain, elle revit la souffrance qu'elle avait eu et vit son poignet, toujours rouge. Elle se gifla intérieurement des pensées qu'elle avait pensé.

Drago, lui, avait raté le rendez-vous de Tara, celui que lui avait dit Hermione. Ah oui, Hermione, la Sang-de-Bourbe qui a cru qu'elle pouvait le dominer. Elle avait perdue la tête. Il se souvint alors des traits de son visage et de ce qu'il avait fait à son poignée. Il avait peut-être trop forcé ? Trop appuyé sans le faire exprès ? Est-ce que le Malefoy dont on parle serait en train de culpabiliser ? Non ! Jamais ! Un Malefoy cela ne culpabilise pas, cela assume leurs actes. Mais peut-être que pour cette fois-ci, il culpabilisait un peu... Un tout petit peu ! En quelques secondes, il avait pris une décision. Le lendemain, il allait être plus généreux avec la petite Granger.

* * *

><p>Je sais, je suis en retard, très en retard. Disons que j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration... Enfin une très grosse panne...<p>

J'attends toutes vos reviews qu'elles soient négatifs ou positifs ! (:

J'essayerais de poster à temps le prochain chapitre ! (;

~ KristinKreuk.


	4. On se rapproche

Résumé : Pendant les vacances d'été, Hermione et Drago vont passer les vacances ensemble comme animateurs dans une colonie de vacances pour moldue. La tension est au rendez-vous.

Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent à **J.K. Rowling**. Juste l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent. Et je tiens à préciser que j'ai modifié les années, et quelques caractères aussi. Et surement d'autres choses à venir !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : 

**Fraulein Takoor** : Ce chapitre devrait les remuer un peu ! (;

Bonne lecture ;D

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre 4 : ~<p>

_**Mercredi 12 juillet 2012**_

Ils se levèrent tous avec une appréhension, allaient-ils ou devaient-ils animer une activité aujourd'hui ? Avec des conditions particulières ? Sous la pluie ?

Un jeune blondinet sortit de son lit pour aller examiner. Il avait pour habitude de ne pas se lever le premier, mais fit une exception. Il quitta son dortoir et alla mettre sa main sous la pluie, au dehors de l'abri qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. En quelques secondes, la pluie remplit la main du blond. Mauvais temps. Mauvais temps pour essayer de se faire pardonner peut-être. Il entendit un bruit et tourna sa tête en direction du bruit. Une jeune brune venait de sortir et elle aussi, apparemment, venait pour contrôler la pluie. La brunette venait surement de se réveiller, vu l'état de ses cheveux qui étaient encore et vraiment ébouriffés. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était pas encore habillée tout comme Drago, qui décida de rentrer.

~ o O o ~

A huit heures précises, le personnel et les adolescents étaient tous rassemblés avec des tonnes de questions. Qu'allaient-ils faire toute la journée ? Cinq minutes après l'heure, Eli monta sur l'estrade et fit une annonce.

- Comme vous avez vu le voir, il fait mauvais temps. Et... Et en général, il ne pleut pas à Tropicol. Enfin, très rarement. Donc, c'était imprévu et on ne peut, si on peut le dire ainsi, partir en dehors du camp. Vous allez devoir rester. Vous avez le choix entre rester dans le préau et faire différentes activités qui seront affichées sur le tableau, ou vous pouvez rester dans vos dortoirs. Dortoirs respectifs que ce soit clairs. Merci.

Après le petit discours de prévention, elle redescendit de la scène et alla s'asseoir vers la table des surveillants.

- Alors, comment allez-vous ? Pas trop déçus de ne pas faire certaines activités ?

- Nan, pas du tout. J'adore quand il pleut, on bouge pas et on les sort pas, dit la soeur de celle qui avait posé la question, en faisant le tour des tables où se trouvaient des adolescents avec son doigt.

Ils s'esclaffèrent en choeur.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'étais ravie de vous avoir rencontrer, annonça Eli avec un sourire.

Les questions se posèrent dans la table. Pourquoi la soeur de Cassie avait-elle dit cela ? Allait-elle les quitter ? Mais ils s'exprimèrent par des " Hein ? " et l'asiatique leur répondit qu'elle avait finit son séjour ici avec son frère et qu'ils allaient filer pour continuer leurs vies. Les interrogations'entassèrent de plus en plus. Heureusement que la victime connaissait bien ce domaine et alla droit au but. Elle allait partir dans quelques minutes et dire des au revoir à tout le monde. Le jumeau, lui, n'aimait pas faire les adieux et attendait patiemment dehors. Le temps chagrinait toujours.

Après les saluts, les surveillants se partagèrent les animations pour les intéressés. A midi, ils se rejoignirent pour manger. Le temps passait et restait le même. Ce midi, ils mangeaient des pâtes avec un steak. Hermione trouvait que le plat n'était pas assez salé et demanda le sel. D'un coup, Drago se souvint de ce qu'il s'était dit hier et s'en rappela. Il se trouvait en face de l'ancienne Gryffondor et le sel était à l'autre bout de la table, à côté de Jen qui semblait s'endormir prochainement. Il se leva donc et alla chercher le sel et le rapporta à la brunette sous le regard interloqué de la rousse. Elle n'avait jamais vu son _dieu_ rendre un service. La brune regarda à gauche, à droite puis en face, elle fixa le pot.

- Euh... Quelqu'un peut me passer le sel, s'il vous plait, redemandait la jeune adulte.

Les collègues portèrent attention puis pointèrent le sel qui se trouvait déjà en face d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son voisin d'en face, qui avait ce sourire de vainqueur.

- Qu'y a-t-il dans ce sel Malefoy ?

- Rien.

- Malefoy ?

- Rien Granger. Rien.

- Alors je vais reformuler. Qu'as-tu fais au sel ?

- Rien.

Elle avait faim et voulait manger plutôt _bon. A_près que son temps de réflexion soit passé, elle prit le sel et assaisonna une partie de son assiette et goûta. Les pâtes avaient un meilleur goût.

- Tu vois, je n'ai rien fait au sel.

Hermione était toujours intriguée et continua à manger en fixant Drago avec le même regard que dans films policiers. Cela manigançait quelque chose, elle en était sûre.

Après le déjeuner, Hermione fut très malchanceuse. A un moment, elle perdit un trousseau de clefs, retrouvé par un certain blond. Elle avait faillit tomber dans une grande marre et Drago l'avait rattrapé de justesse. Elle allait distribuer un mauvais tas de feuille et le gentleman lui avait prévenut. Elle allait même bousculer plusieurs personnes mais le blond était toujours présent pour l'arrêter. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi il était ainsi avec son ennemie ? Tant de questions de la part de Hermione Granger, dont le Malefoy ne voulait répondre. Pendant cette journée, il lui avait rendu tellement de service que Drago avait pensé qu'ils étaient quittes maintenant. Quand à Hermione, elle le laissait l'aider librement ne cherchant plus ce qui se cachait en dessous. Ils travaillèrent aussi ensemble, et se surprirent à se suivre un peu partout.

A plusieurs reprises, Tara, jalouse, voulut briser cette _chaîne_ à tout pris. Ce qu'elle voyait, elle détestait, surtout que Hermione connaissait sa situation. Elle essayait de donner des messages à Hermione comme quoi il fallait qu'elle coupe _ce lien_. Mais Hermione ignora les remarques de sa camarade de chambre et continua tranquillement. A chaque tentative échouée, la rousse grimaçait et se demandait si la brunette ne lui avait-elle pas caché certaines choses.

Bizarrement, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne regretta pas du tout la compagnie de son ennemi ou ancien ennemi, peut-être ? Cette gentillesse, enfin, cette entre aide était bien agréable pour elle. Il était précisément tard, et Drago avait insisté pour raccompagner la jeune demoiselle. Ils étaient sur le point de se dire au revoir ou bonne nuit plutôt.

- C'était super aujourd'hui Malefoy.

- C'était exceptionnel Granger.

- Q'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai fait plusieurs choses avant et j'ai voulu qu'on soit en quelque sorte quitte.

- Merci en tout cas, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle vit le blondinet esquisser un sourire. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avant d'y entrer et d'y fermer en laissant trois mots.

- Bonne nuit Malefoy.

- Bonne nuit Granger.

Celui-ci partit rejoindre son dortoir les mains dans les poches. Hermione n'avait pas approfondi le sujet et ne s'était pas acharnée comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Il avait fait mauvais temps mais Drago lui avait fait oublié ce détail. Elle se mémora d'une des phrases de Drago, que voulait-il dire ? Aurait-il eu pitié d'elle ? Jamais, sinon il aurait fait bien plutôt. Se serrait-il senti coupable aux actions qu'il l'avait fait subir ? Jamais, il lui avait déjà fait des choses pareilles. Enfin, c'était à Poudlard, et elle était entourée du rouquin et du Survivant, donc ils lui rendaient l'appareil à sa place. "_J'ai voulu qu'on soit en quelque sorte quitte_" résonna dans la tête de la brunette. Elle rectifia, il s'était peut-être sentit coupable. La vision de ses pensées qui défilaient devant elle fut interrompue par une fille aux cheveux oranges qui commençait à s'attaquer à elle.

- C'était bien aujourd'hui ? Avec Drago ?

- Oui, plutôt...

- D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vraiment vu de disputes, coupa-t-elle. Etrange non ? A chaque fois que je vous voyais, vous vous disputiez tout le temps.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit tout simplement Hermione.

- Et tu ne dis que ça ? Hermione, je t'ai fait plusieurs signes et tu les as ignoré ! Je croyais que tu n'étais pas intéressée par Drago !

- Je le suis. Je ne suis pas intéressée à Malefoy.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêté ?

Hermione réfléchit. Elle ne possédait pas d'excuse, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait ignoré les gestes de Tara. Elle avait passé une journée avec un ange gardien à ses côtés et ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Elle ne voulait pas tomber dans tous ces pièges qui étaient ouverts et puis, Drago sympa, elle l'aimait beaucoup.

- Je ne sais pas, lâcha Hermione.

Ce qu'elle avait dit était la vérité, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle aurait très bien pu mentir, mais il ne faut pas exagéré, elle est Hermione Granger.

_**Jeudi 13 juillet 2012**_

Les lettres qu'avaient envoyé Hermione Granger à ses amis venaient d'arriver en deux lettres comme toujours. Quand elle les ouvrit, son grand sourire joyeux se transforma en un beaucoup plus grand. Ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient envoyé une carte où il y avait une photo de groupe en plus de la lettre. Elle rit doucement à la photo avant de commencer à lire.

" _Salut Hermy' !_

_J'espère qu'on ne te manque pas trop hein ! Alors, comment tu trouves la photo ? Tu te souviens ? Non, oui ? Bon, je vais te raconter ( on ne sait jamais! ) : C'était un soir, et on était allé au restaurant, il y a trois mois. Ron avait presque mangé entièrement le gâteau-château d'une petite fille qui fêtait son anniversaire. Et toi... Bien tu avais trop bu. Oui, c'est pour ça que tu es toute rouge, enfin tu étais. ( Oui, Ginny a utilisé un logiciel pour effacer tous les trucs pas beaux ! ). En espérant que tu arrêtes de faire cette tronche par rapport à Pansy et Ron. Ils sont heureux, laissons les tranquille, non ? C'est dommage que tu n'es pas eu le béguin pour un beau garçon à ton camp. Sont-ils si laids que ça ? Pas ton genre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ton camp ? Les enfants sont-ils toujours sages ? Surement pas non ? On va organiser un grand grand truc pour ton retour ! Enfin, bref, dans quatorze jours, on se revoit !_

_Londres le 11/07, Gros Bisous Harry._ "

" _Coucou Hermione, comment vas-tu ?_

_Tu ne sais et tu ne sauras pas ce qui se cache sous cette lettre ! Et dans les autres aussi ! Ni mon visage aussi ! ;P Personne ne le sait à part moi bien sûr ! Plus le temps avancera, plus je pourrais te révéler cette chose ! (; En attendant, continue à me raconter les histoires d'amour au camp, surtout les tiennes ! Et Simon est plus beau que Malefoy ? Non, oui ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne peut pas battre Malefoy ! Ais-je tort ? Il faudrait que tu me fasses une description du Simon. (: D'ailleurs l'histoire que tu m'as raconté, je crois que le petit Simon a le béguin pour toi ! ;) Enfin tu verras par toi même et je vérifiais ma théorie dans tes lettres ! Bref, j'attends de tes nouvelles !_

_11.07 Bisous Ginny._ "

Hermione avait très peu de temps pour répondre tout de suite aux lettres de ses amis. Elle le fit le soir même, après les heures de travail. Cette fois-ci, elle rédigea de longs récits, surtout pour la rouquine.

La brunette et le blondinet passèrent encore une journée ensemble. La brune avait oublié les paroles de sa colocataire, et le blond avait oublié ce qu'il avait promis, enfin il l'avait prolongé.

_**Vendredi 14 juillet 2012 **_

Que fait-on aujourd'hui, Français ? Nous fêtons la prise de la Bastille et certains entendrons ceci : " _Aux Armes Citoyens, Formez Vos Bataillons, Marchons, Marchons, Qu'un Sang Impur, Abreuve Nos Sillons..._ " . La veille, tous les enfants s'étaient couchés très tard. Donc, le matin jusqu'à midi, il n'y aurait personne. Alors, les filles en profitèrent pour aller faire les boutiques, tous ensemble. Hermione donna aussi à Cessilia, la directrice de la colonie, les lettres destinés à ses amis. L'heure n'arrêtait pas de les stresser et Tara ne pouvait choisir.

- Je prends la verte kakie ?

- Elle te va plutôt bien, dit Cassie.

- Seulement ? Je l'aime bien aussi mais si ce n'est que pour recevoir ça... Je ne la prends pas. Alors, la jade ?

- Elle te va bien, lâcha Hermione.

- Rooh.

La rousse posa ces robes et se remit en quête à trouver une jolie robe dans un coin. Cassie fit plusieurs signes à Hermione comme quoi, elle allait exploser si cette fille ne choisissait pas de suite une robe. Elle rit doucement, derrière le dos de Tara puis alla la voir pour lui dire.

- Tu sais, tu devrais prendre la bleue claire, elle t'allait super bien !

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, et puis elle a de très belles motifs et un jolie desgin.

- Dans ce cas, si c'est toi qui le dit, je vais la prendre.

Elle fit un grand sourire, et la cliente s'empressa de la lui rendre. A la caisse, elles payèrent leurs affaires une par une. D'abord celle qui parlait beaucoup, celle qui discutait le plus, beaucoup trop, puis celle qu'elle idolâtrait.

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas prendre cette robe avec le haut en marinière.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ca ne te va pas vraiment bien.

- Oh...

Hermione douta un moment puis vit la caissière lui demandait si elle voulait l'acheter ou non. Elle paya pour le plaisir de la vendeuse. La rouquine était bouche-bée, Hermione ne lui faisait pas confiance. ( Et c'était le cas. ) Le reste du temps, elle se tut. Elle croisa les bras, et essaya de ne pas parler. Cassie était tellement heureuse que sa colocataire aux cheveux de couleur feu ne parlent pas qu'elle en profita pour écouter ses longs moments de silence quand elle était chez le coiffeur. Cassie voulait se couper les cheveux, et le coiffeur réalisa une splendide coupe de cheveux. Tara boudait, mais très vite revenue au camp, elle était déjà de retour.

~ o O o ~

Elles arrivèrent à temps au camp et s'occupèrent des enfants. Les garçons ne s'étaient même pas encore levés. Les filles avaient besoin d'aide et trouvaient cela injustes que ceux-ci ne se bougent pas. Alors elle décidèrent de les remuer et elles enfoncèrent la porte et essayèrent en vain de les réveiller. Ils grognèrent tous mais se rendormirent très facilement. Cassie proposa quelque chose, quelque chose qu'on ne peut refuser. Elles prirent tous un sceau puis le remplirent d'eau avant de le jeter sur les jeunes adultes qui crurent se noyer. Ils crièrent tous et à peine réveiller, voulurent massacrer ces filles qui les avaient tiré de leurs beaux rêves.

Les élèves virent presque toute la scène et la patronne aussi. Elle convoqua aussitôt les provocatrices dans son bureau. Cela paraissait très sérieux. Les filles étaient toutes alignées sur une ligne, les mains derrière le dos faisant face au bureau et à Cessilia assise dans un fauteuil.

- Vous aviez cru que vous aviez douze ans ?

- Non, répondirent-elles en choeur.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Euh, on ne savait pas... Que c'était mal, bredouilla Hermione. On en avait marre de faire tout le boulot.. Alors on a voulu les réveiller et puis ils n'ont pas réagi jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient pris une petite douche froide...

- Et bien ça les a bien réveillé. Maintenant ils sont prêts à vous assassinez en plus. Je ne vous en veux pas pour ça. Je vous en veux car vous êtes rentrés dans leur dortoir. Ne vous souvenez-vous pas du règlement ? Maintenant s'il y a des élèves qui vont dans des dortoirs différents, faites attention ! Je suis de retour maintenant ! Est-ce que c'est compris ?

- Oui, Cessilia, dirent-elles.

Cessilia les mains jointes, fit un signe de tête qui signifiait : " Vous pouvez quitter la pièce. " Quand elles sortirent, une pile de garçon s'effondra au sol. Ils avaient surement tous entendus et les filles étaient déjà énervés qu'elles voulurent se venger sur eux.

- Oh oh, calmez-vous ! On a ce soir pour régler ce gros malentendu, déclara Drago en riant un peu.

~ o O o ~

Toute fille a besoin de conseil d'une de les leur pour savoir si elle est ravissante, sinon elle perd toute confiance ( ou non ). Il était près de sept heures et demi et Cassie se maquillait devant le miroir et le temps passait, passait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul miroir, et il était petit en plus. Hermione ne pouvait se maquiller puisqu'elle avait été " cambriolé ". Alors, une petite fée proposa son aide à Hermione.

- Oh c'est super ! Mais surtout, je veux pas ressembler à Barbie, et tu n'utilises que ça, ça, ça et ça s'il te plait, disait Hermione en pointant sur son matériel.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ferme les yeux et laisse moi faire maintenant.

La brune écouta et clore ses yeux. La rousse fit de son mieux pour que le maquillage de sa voisine soit réussit. Mais elle voulait aussi, qu'il y en ait un peu trop car la brunette était bien plus belle qu'elle, au naturel. Mais elle se souvint de la robe de son idole, et oublia de fausser le maquillage. Tara ne voulut d'aide et se maquilla seule quand Cassie libéra la salle de bain. Hermione jeta elle aussi un coup d'oeil, ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux avec ses mains pour donner un peu de volume puis enfila sa robe. Le haut, était blanc avec des rayures rouges et le bas était rempli de ce rouge avec trois petits noeuds faits, les manches étaient coupées. Elle prit un petit sac argentée et s'en alla avec ses deux colocataires conviées, toutes aussi ravissante qu'elle. La rousse portait la robe bleue claire un peu pâle et un maquillage qui était présent beaucoup plus que chez ses deux coéquipières. Et pour l'asiatique, les cheveux lâchés et à moitié bouclés, et une robe simple noire. Jen était dehors évidemment, en train de surveiller les monstres. Elle n'enviait pas vraiment ses voisines de lits, car si elle venait, on l'aurait jeté à la porte pour son look trop sombre. Les trois invitées attendirent près du port de l'île Tropicol.

~ o O o ~

Une heure plutôt, les garçons finissaient de tout arranger. Ils n'avaient pas acheté de vêtements particuliers pour célébrer l'évènement et l'invitation. Drago, habillé d'un jean et d'un Tee-Shirt bleu foncé - noir et d'une veste en jean. Lucas, d'un Tee-Shirt ( aussi ) mais blanc, et d'ne veste et d'un jean. Simon, d'une veste en cuire, d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean. Wouah, ils ne se sont pas vraiment habillés pour être à la hauteur des filles, c'est sûr ! Mais eux, ils se sont habillés confortablement comme tout garçon flemmard, et encore certains sont beaucoup plus pires. Ils avaient téléphonés pour s'assurer que la réservation était toujours réservée. Et pour téléphoner, ça avait été plutôt difficile, surtout si c'est auprès de Cessilia mode patronne.

Les garçons avaient profité pour parler, parler beaucoup trop peut-être, car ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous avec un peu plus tard. Enfin, plus tard que les filles qui les assommèrent à coups de sac à main. Et pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, ça fait plutôt mal. Tout le monde était réunis et à une heure bien précise, un bâteau vint et sortit de la brume qui séparait Tropicol et la ville. Ils prirent le transport et rejoignirent l'île en dix minutes. Puis les garçons avec leurs partenaires entrèrent dans un restaurant plutôt " chic " qui était ouvert le jour de fête. Ils s'assirent dans une table à fauteuil et commandèrent les menus. Cassie et Lucas étaient assis à gauche, Tara et Drago au centre et Hermione et Simon à droite. Les plats arrivèrent un par un.

Hermione se trouvait entre Drago et Simon, et appréciait cette place. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment s'asseoir à côté de Simon, mais il semblait qu'il formait un " couple ", enfin, c'est les deux seuls qui restaient de la liste. Ils parlèrent ensemble, se racontèrent des ragots, rirent au point d'oublier les soucis qui précédaient. Simon essayait de trouver un moyen de toucher la main de Hermione posée sur la table. Cela paraît stupide, mais pourtant, certains garçons aimeraient bien réaliser, atteindre un niveau, une étape supérieure. Le brun allait réellement effleurer la main de la brunette, mais celle-ci enleva sa main, pour commencer à parler en faisant des gestes. Il avait déjà prévu une excuse et sa tentative venait d'échouer. Il ne connaissait rien d'elle, et ce soir, c'était le moment ou jamais.

- Vous êtes splendides les filles, disait le brun.

- Merci, répondirent-elles flatter.

Ils mangèrent et continuèrent tout de même à dialoguer. Lucas et Cssie, c'était officiel. Et Hermione sourit tout au long du dîner à Cassie avec des petits sous-entendus. Puis ils commencèrent à parler entre eux, en de petits groupes, où chacun parlait à son voisin. Simon en profita pour recueillir le maximum d'information sur celle qui l'appréciait plus, qu'il aimait. L'ancienne Gryffondor se présenta doucement.

Quand au blondinet, une fille lui parlait et il écoutait de travers. Il écoutait de son oreille de gauche, la conversation de Simon/Hermione et de la droite, celle de Lucas/Cassie. Il ne savait pas ce que racontait Tara et s'en contre fichait. Elle lui prit plusieurs fois le bras, mais il s'en échappa très vite. La soirée était nulle, il l'a trouvé nulle. Il ne s'amusait pas. La rousse l'appelait, elle lui donnait des surnoms étranges, prenait son bras, lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille. Il n'écoutait plus maintenant, mais regardait Hermione. Elle ne la regardait pas et Simon ne remarquait pas. Qu'elle était belle, très belle dans cette robe à marinière. Il entendit encore à nouveaux des murmures. Il était lassé. Le blond peut supporter tout, mais à un moment, il faut bien arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? Alors Drago se leva, il en avait marre que cette fille la touche partout, croit qu'il était son jouet à elle. Il y allait enfin de l'ambiance. Il devait lui annoncer plus tard, et en privée, mais il en avait marre et avoua tout d'un coup.

- Tu sais quoi Tara ? J'en ai marre de toi. C'était une histoire d'un soir ! Et ces histoires là, elles n'ont pas de suite, leurs fins ont déjà été écrites quand ça a été terminé. Alors, maintenant, si tu pouvais arrêter de me suivre partout, de croire que je suis ton " prince charmant ", de croire que je suis ton petit-ami, ce qui ne le sera jamais le cas, ça serrait super. Tu as raison, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Mais au bout d'un moment, je pourrais ne pas t'aimer du tout. Et si c'est ce que tu veux continue.

Tout le monde regarda la table au fond, même les serveurs. Mais ceux qui fixèrent le mieux, c'est ceux qui entouraient Drago. On voyait que les yeux de la rouquine commençait à pétiller et elle s'excusa et alla aux toilettes suivie de Hermione pour la consoler. Hermione frotta sa main doucement dans son dos, puis Tara demanda à rester seule pendant un moment et qu'elle allait revenir dans quelques minutes. Hermione rejoint la table, et s'assit à sa place qui avait été attribué à l'arrivée. Le silence à la table continuait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tara revint et demanda à ce que Simon et Hermione se décale pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir au bord. Ce qui fit, que Hermione se retrouva à côté de Drago et Simon à côté de Tara.

L'ambiance revint très vite. et ils commencèrent à parler de l'école.

- Vous voyez, j'aurai jamais cru que Granger pouvait bien s'habiller ! A Poudlard, elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés de nature, et portait des vêtements beaucoup trop grand, et tout le temps des pulls ! Elle ne pensait qu'à travailler, à avoir de bonnes notes. Maintenant, elle s'habille un peu mieux. Là, sa robe lui va à merveille.

- Merci, dit Hermione en rougissant un peu du compliment que venait lui faire son ancien ennemi.

- Je suis d'accord avec Drago, cette robe te va super bien ! Heureusement que tu l'as prise, tu es magnifique avec.

- Merci, répéta-t-elle en rougissant encore un peu plus à Simon.

Tara était furieuse, elle venait de se faire humilier par un blond, mais en plus, ce qu'elle avait dit ce matin avait l'air faux. Tout le monde disait du bien de la robe qu'avait choisis Hermione, et de celle qui l'a porté. Mais elle, comptait-elle pour du beurre ?

- Et moi, comment vous me trouvez, demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Très bien, continua Simon. Le bleue claire te va plutôt bien. Enfin te va très bien.

Tara sourit. La soirée continua, et ils se racontèrent des histoires drôles et d'horreurs. La bonne humeur était présente malgré parfois la mauvaise. Hermione avait posé ses deux mains entre son corps, et sans que Drago ne le remarque, il toucha la main droite de Granger. Il ne s'excusa pas mais la regarda, tout comme Hermione qui ( contraire2baisser ) la tête. Ils se croisèrent et fixèrent pendant un moment, avant qu'ils ne retirent leurs mains. Simon ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui se passait à cause d'une boisson. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'aura juste récolter quelques informations sur Hermione Granger.

A vingt-trois heures quarante cinq, ils quittèrent le restaurant. Les filles, pas du tout couvertes, commençaient à congeler. Quand aux garçons, ils avaient plutôt chaud.

- Ah il fait froid, lança Cassie.

- Tu veux ma veste, proposa Lucas.

Cassie sourit à son petit-ami et accepta volontiers sa veste qu'il la posa sur ses épaules. La rousse avait trouvé une stratégie et aborda à Drago.

- Moi aussi j'ai froid. Je savais pas qu'il pouvait faire aussi froid ici. Il faisait chaud les autres jours pourtant.

- Granger tu veux ma veste ?

Sans que la brunette ne donne de réponse, Drago se l'était déjà retiré de lui pour la mettre sur celle-ci. Simon fut obligé en quelques sorte de passer sa veste à Tara qui celle-ci se dégagea très vite.

Elle avait une certaine " réputation " à garder, qui sur l'île n'existait pas. On aurait pu croire qu'on voyait de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Tara, tellement elle voulait étriper tout le monde ce soir-là. La rousse comprit que Hermione ignorait ses remarques, et que celle-ci ne faisait que la tête. Elle vit les sourires de Hermione face à Drago qui lui aussi souriait. Tara prit son air supérieur et marcha, tête haute, divas.

Elle laissa Simon, tout derrière qui traînait des pieds et typait. Il jouait avec un cailloux et regarda devant lui, la bande heureuse, sauf Tara et lui. Il avait prévu un super plan avec Drago, et finalement celui-ci l'avait gâché complètement. D'ailleurs, que lui a-t-il pris de donner sa veste à Hermione ? Il l'aurait très bien pu ne la donner à personne, la garder sur lui !

Ils arrivèrent au camp avant les douze coups de minuit et Cassie avait demandé à voir Hermione en privée. Cassie prit le bras de Hermione, et alla près du centre où se trouvait un feu.

- On a besoin de parler.

- Tu veux pas me parler demain ? Je suis épuisée là.

- Non, on a vraiment besoin de parler. Et toi, il y a un urgent besoin de te l'avouer.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Je parle de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Malefoy ?

- Mais Hermione, tu ne remarques rien ou quoi ?

- Je ne comprends à rien ce que tu dis Cassie. Soit plus claire, plus explicite, va au bout.

- Hermione, je crois que tu commences à être amoureuse.

La brune rit et son amie affichait toujours cette expression de sérieux.

- Tu rigoles, hein ? Et puis à qui tu penses ? De qui, s'en sais-je commencer à être amoureuse ?

- De Drago.

La brunette pouffa à nouveau. C'était la meilleure blague. Elle, amoureuse de Malefoy ? Sérieusement, ça ne pouvait pas, ça n'arriverait jamais.

- Impossible, répondit-elle en riant à moitié.

- Et pourtant c'est vrai. Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous riez ensemble ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis souvent quand tu es à côté de lui ? Pourquoi tu as l'air de passé de supers bons moments avec lui ? Hermione ! Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as dis quand j'ai dis qu'il semblait être gentil ? Il n'y a plus rien de ça entre vous ! A force d'être avec lui, à force de cesser vos disputes, tu commences à être amoureuse de lui.

- C'est impossible... Impossible ! Inimaginable !

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité, conclut Cassie.

Hermione regarda son amie, pour comprendre un peu de tout cela dans son regard.

* * *

><p>C'est les vacances ! ;D Et je posterais surement ( ou non ) des chapitres en avance. (:<p>

J'attends toutes vos reviews qu'elles soient négatifs ou positifs ! (:

~ KristinKreuk.


	5. Annonce

**FIC DEPLACEE SUR PRINCESSRECKLESS !**

****FIC DEPLACEE SUR PRINCESSRECKLESS !****

****FIC DEPLACEE SUR PRINCESSRECKLESS !****

****Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! C'est juste la fic, qui est déplacée sur le compte " PrincessReckless " où vous retrouverez son auteur. ****

****FIC DEPLACEE SUR PRINCESSRECKLESS !****

****FIC DEPLACEE SUR PRINCESSRECKLESS !****

**Le titre est toujours " Summer Time " !**

**Et elle compte sur vous pour les reviews et les alertes ! ;)**


End file.
